Mecha Ben 10
by immortal starscream
Summary: During a fight with Malware, Ben gets seriously injured and the only way to save him will change his life forever, Image by Deviantart user EnvyQ00
1. The Accident

**Author note: yes i'm back from the grave and finally uploading another story which happens to be my very first Ben 10 story so please be kind, this story takes place between the original Ben 10 series and Alien Force, i'd also like to point out that there will be some gory scenes in future chapters and there's one in this chapter as well, so with all of that aside i hope you enjoy my story ^_^**

Feedback was currently in a junkyard blowing up old car batteries, using his antennae and tail he stole electricity from another car battery and charged a lightning ball in his right hand, he then threw the car battery high up in the air "Pull!" he shouted and shot electricity at the battery, causing it to explode; Feedback then repeated his actions with a different car battery, but as he got ready to shoot electricity again the Omnitrix beeped and he changed back to his human form while the battery was in the air "Man" he groaned out before the battery landed in front of him, with a sigh he headed back to the Rust Bucket. When he entered the Rust Bucket he was greeted by his Grandpa, Gwen and... "Azmuth, what are you doing here?" he asked

"we need to talk to you about Feedback. It's not healthy to grow too dependent on any one alien form" Max stated

"if you keep overusing the conductoid DNA, it will have a detrimental effect on your ability to control other forms" Azmuth explained

"what, so don't use Feedback anymore? Forget that!" Ben snapped before storming out of the Rust Bucket.

Once outside Ben began to run "Ben, wait!" Gwen called out from the Rust Bucket making Ben stop to which Gwen rushed over to him

"you made them say that, didn't you, Gwen: 'cause you're jealous you can't turn into aliens like me?" Ben snapped

"you honestly think Azmuth would listen to me or anyone else? You did this to yourself Ben" she snapped back

"I'm the one wearing the Omnitrix. I can turn into whichever alien I want, and no one can stop me!" Ben stated

"I beg to differ" another voice said they both turned and saw their enemy Malware aiming his blaster at them they both dived to the sides before a powerful laser shot past them and struck the Rust Bucket, causing it to fall down sideways "I am here for Azmuth" Malware stated, Ben stood up while Gwen used her mana to grab the Rust Bucket.

"You picked the wrong hero to mess with again" Ben said

"so you pick the right hero Ben! Remember, the only time you ever beat him as Diamondhead!" Gwen stated as the Rust Bucket started to tilt up.

Ben activated the Omnitrix and slammed his hand down on it, transforming him into Feedback "Yeah!" Feedback said

"This is no time to try to make a point!" Gwen said as the Rust Bucket tilted more, Malware blasted another powerful laser which Feedback absorbed effortlessly

"relax Gwen, see? What goes around comes around!" Feedback said before he was struck in the side by another laser which made him release the electricity and shoot it into the side of the now upturned Rust Bucket. Malware leapt up in the air and came down on the downed Feedback thrusting his laser into Feedback's stomach hard before firing sending Feedback down into the ground.

Malware looked down into the deep hole before turning to Gwen whose hands were now glowing brightly with mana "I would highly suggest you don't attack me unless you want to suffer the same fate as he did" Malware said before turning his attention to the Rust Bucket he had only taken three steps before something leapt onto his back

"hey ugly don't count me out just yet" Feedback said before he flipped over Malware and kicked him in the head making him stumble back.

"you brat, this ends now!" Malware said as he charged up his laser to the max and fired it at Feedback.

"you read my mind big guy" Feedback said as he cupped his hands out in front of him and fired a large beam of pure electricity at Malware, the two beams collided and were now trying to force the other back "not bad Mally but try this out" Feedback said before his antenna's and tail joined in forcing Malware's blast back.

As Feedback's beam got closer and closer to Malware, Malware began thinking 'no I can't go out like this, beaten by a child again, I refuse to accept such a fate I don't care what it takes I refuse to let this brat win!' Malware then summoned every scrap of energy he had and put it all into his attack his beam trippled in size and forced Feedback's attack back like it was nothing

"what the!" Feedback shouted before he was engulfed by Malware's attack, the beam tore through the forest disintegrating nearly everything in its path until it finally exploded.

When Malware's attack finished all if his red lines faded and he fell forward with a loud thud "ha ha ha I did it I finally killed that little brat" he said now completely unable to move due to having no energy left. Gwen looked at the now downed Malware in complete shock at what he had just done she was so shocked that she didn't even hear her Grandpa calling out to her

"Gwen come on let's go!" he called out to her

"we don't have time for this Max, Malware isn't going anywhere anytime soon, Ben is more important right now" Azmuth reasoned, knowing not to question someone like Azmuth Max started up the Rust Bucket and drove off as fast as he could along the path of destruction.

Meanwhile

At the end of the path of destruction Ben was lying on his back looking up at the sky, he had sustained horrific injuries and technically shouldn't even be alive he was missing ¾ of his right arm, his waist down, and 1/3 of his head while the rest of his body was burned and he had a few gashes here and there, but despite all of these injuries he couldn't feel a thing. "hmm so this is what dying is like, I thought it would be more sad and painful" he said in a content tone he could now start to feel himself get weaker while at the same time his favourite song from a few years ago began playing in his head even though he hadn't heard it in quite a few years the lyrics were clear in his head "well 'cough' seeing as how I'm going to die anyway I might as well sing my favourite song to keep my spirits up till the end" he said before he began singing it:

Shiver My Timbers, shiver My Soul  
Yo Ho He Ho  
There are men whose hearts as black as coal

Yo Ho He Ho

And they sailed there ship across the ocean blue  
A Blood thirsty captain and a cut throat crew.  
Its a darker tale as was ever told  
Of a lust for treasure and a love of gold...

Shiver My Timbers, Shiver my sides  
Yo ho he ho  
There are hungers as strong as the winds and tides  
Yo ho he ho

And those buccaneers drowned there sins in rum,  
The devil himself would have to call them scum!  
Every man on board would have killed his mate for a bag of  
ginnys or a piece of eight, a piece of eight, a piece of eight  
5 6 7 8

(Max and Azmuth were now were now searching furiously for any sign of Ben as they drove down the path of destruction)

HULA WOKA HULA WOKA SOMETHING NOT RIGHT  
MANY WICKY ICKY THINGS GONNA HAPPEN TONIGHT  
HULA WOKA HULA WOKA SAILOR MAN BEWARE

When the money in the ground there's murder in the air,  
Murder in the air.

(Ben now, despite being so weak that he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, had a huge smile on his face as he kept singing)

ONE MORE TIME NOW

(As Max and Azmuth neared the end of the path of destruction they saw something on the ground at the end lying in a large dark puddle)

Shiver my timbers, Shiver my bones  
Yo ho he ho  
There are secrets that sleep with old davey jones  
Yo ho he ho

When the main sails set and the anchor is weighed  
There's no turning back from any course that's laid

(Max brought the Rust Bucket to a screeching halt before he and Azmuth got out saw the shredded remains of Ben singing...badly)

And when greed and felony sail the sea,  
you can bet your boots there'll be treachery HA HA HA...

The rest of Ben's song was cut off as Azmuth zapped him with a device encasing Ben in a light blue dome "that was a close one" Azmuth said

"my god" Max said now white as a sheet as he looked at his grandson

"don't worry Max, he's safe for now as long as he stays in that Pacific Bubble" Azmuth said before he spotted the now jet black Omnitrix that had the charred remains of Ben's arm left inside it picking it up he examined it "it's more durable than even I expected" he said before turning back to Ben "but more important matters first" he then pressed another button and Ben and the Pacific Bubble disappeared in a flash, Max turned to Azmuth "relax, I've sent Ben to Galvan Prime, the doctors there can do more for him than any of the doctors on this planet" Azmuth explained "now let's collect your granddaughter before..." Azmuth didn't even get to finish his sentence as a huge explosion rocked the whole forest just as badly as Malware's attack had been, Max and Azmuth were both knocked off of their feet and sent tumbling from the aftershock of the explosion.

When everything had died down Max stood up "Azmuth are you okay?" he asked as he saw the tiny alien dust himself off

"a scrape or two but I'm fine, now as I was saying let's collect your granddaughter before we head to Galvan Prime" he said before Max picked him and the Omnitrix up and quickly got back inside the Rust Bucket which had only rolled forward "oh and you don't have to worry about her by all accounts she's the one who did that anyway" Azmuth said which only relaxed Max a fraction.

Slightly Earlier

After Max had drove off Malware turned his head towards Gwen "you can begin thanking me now" he said which left Gwen almost speechless

"w-why would I t-thank you" she managed to say

"why isn't it obvious, you hated him and thanks to me he will never be a bother to you again"

"I may not have gotten along THAT well with Ben but I'd never ever want to see him hurt"

"oh please, spare me that sickeningly sweet sentimental rubbish, I've observed you two for a while now and I've seen the looks of hate you constantly give each other, admit it you've wanted him out of your life permanently for ages" Gwen's hands began to glow pink again as her rage towards Malware rose "all of the insults, all of the fights, when has he ever done anything nice for you in the slightest" the glowing began spreading from Gwen's hands to all over her entire body while tears started to flow down her face "and now you'll never have to worry about that stuff anymore because he's dead thanks to me!"

BOOM!

An explosion of light erupted from Gwen temporarily blinding Malware, when he could see again he saw that in Gwen's place was a humanoid that was a deep-dark purple colour all over with long flowing tendrils of 'hair,' which were a bright pinkish purple glowing colour "by Galvan Prime" he whispered out

"Ben and I may not get along well" the humanoid raised her hands above her head where a light blue ball of light appeared which slowly got bigger "and sure we may fight and bicker" the ball continued growing as she slowly rose into the air "but we're still family and I love him" for the first time in his existence Malware was starting to get scared "and if he's still alive I'm going to do everything I can to change our relationship to that of a brother and sister" she then moved the ball and aimed it straight at Malware "NOW DIE!" and she fired the ball at Malware resulting in a massive explosion that completely obliterated the area turning the clearing into a smoking crater. once most of the smoke cleared the humanoid floated back down to the bottom of the crater. As soon as her feet touched the ground there was a flash and she turned back into Gwen who fell to her knees panting heavily "I...can't believe...I...just did...that" she panted out, she felt like she just ran a mile.

"GWEN!" she looked up and saw her Grandpa coming down the side of the crater "Gwen what happened here!" Max asked

"you...wouldn't...believe me...even...if...I told...you" she panted out

"I take it Malware was on the receiving end of all of this" Azmuth asked from Max's shoulder

"yes" Gwen replied

"well that takes care of one problem, now off to Galvan Prime" Azmuth said before he pressed a button on the same device he had used to transport Ben and the next thing they knew they were in a hallway "Ben is currently in that room as we speak getting fixed up there's a waiting room straight down the hall I'll come down once I get a full report on Ben's status" he said before he walked into the room with the door closing behind him, seeing that Gwen was too tired to stand up Max picked her up and carried her to the waiting room

"thanks...Grandpa" she panted out

"it's alright Gwen but once you catch your breath I want you to tell me what happened" he said

"sure" Gwen replied.

Once she had caught her breath Gwen told her grandpa what happened, when she was done Max was quite surprised "I was wondering if someone was going to inherit that" he said

"inherit what Grandpa?" Gwen asked

"I'll tell you when you're a bit older but for now let's just say that your grandmother was not all she appeared" he said cryptically making Gwen give him a questioning look, another question came to her mind

"do, do you think Ben's going to be okay?" she asked

"I don't know Gwen" he said in a slightly grim tone "in all my years as a plumber I have never seen anything that bad" he replied before a small smile "I don't know if Guardian Angels exist or not but if they do one must have at least partly watching over Ben" his smile got even bigger "it's funny when Azmuth and I found him he was singing that silly pirate song from that kids movie he used to watch over and over years ago" he said as tears came to his eyes, Gwen hugged her Grandpa while hoping that Ben would be alright.


	2. A New Ben

In the operating room the Galvan's were working their hardest just to keep Ben alive, he flat lined about 7 times but they kept managing to get his heart going, after an hour they had finally managed to get Ben just stable enough to not have a swarm of Galvan over him though he was still in a critical condition. After going over the charts and assessing the damage Azmuth knew that there were only two options Ben had, a natural way or an unconventional way, he decided to discuss the options with Max. Max and Gwen were waiting in complete silence hoping to hear any news about Ben they then both looked up as they heard a door open, they saw Azmuth now walking up to them "so Azmuth any word on Ben?" Max asked hoping for good news

"Max I need to have a word with you in private" Azmuth said grimly, hearing this made Max and Gwen's hearts fall into their stomachs, Max got up and followed Azmuth out of the room.

"So what's the damage?" Max asked glumly

Azmuth took a deep breath and sighed "I'm afraid Benjamin only has two options at this point, death or the unconventional method of giving him cybernetic attachments, seeing as how he's in an induced coma and his parents aren't here I'm leaving the call up to you" Azmuth said and awaited the decision.

Max now had possibly the biggest decision of his life to make regarding the well being of his grandson he tried to put it into the perspective if he had to make the choice with his own son "how would the attachments effect him negatively" he asked

"aside from appearance they won't have any negative effects" Azmuth assured him

"...okay then, give him the attachments" Max said

"very well" Azmuth replied and he walked off to inform the medics "we'll do everything we can Max" he said before he pressed something on his hand and disappeared in a green flash.

Hours passed, the medical and technical Galvan's worked tirelessly to make and attach the cybernetic attachments to Ben, after 6 hours the Galvan's declared the operation a complete success "fine work everyone" Azmuth said as he examined Ben's vital signs and the attachments and especially the Omnitrix which was now embedded in Ben's new cybernetic arm. Their eyes widened slightly in surprise as the heard Ben moan a bit as his eyes opened

"Shiver my timber, Shiver my sail, Dead men tell no tails" he sang out

Azmuth couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that "well you're lucky you're not a dead man after those injuries you sustained"

"huh oh hey Azmuth, so what happened? how did I get here?" He asked

"your grandfather and I found you in the forest hanging on to life by a thread thanks to Malware's attack"

"oh so I guess I was hurt pretty bad huh?"

"yes you were, now I would like to be clear here when I say it was ether this or death" he stated before pointing to Ben's left arm.

Ben looked and his eyes and mouth went wide, his whole left arm and shoulder was completely robotic, he flexed it and moved his hand and fingers "whoa" he said quietly

"I can understand that your shocked at this however that wasn't the only cybernetic attachment we gave you, we also had to replace your legs and over a third of your head as well" Azmuth said Ben looked under the blanket that was covering most of him and saw his whole pelvic region down was robotic as well. A nurse then handed him a mirror Ben now shaking held up the mirror and looked at his reflection, now over 1/3 of the right side of his head was covered in cybernetic parts, the only positive part was that his right eye looked normal "I-I-I'm a freak!" Ben almost shouted out before he began crying.

Azmuth leaned over to a doctor and told him to get Max and Gwen immediately the doctor complied and quickly left the room. About a minute later Max and Gwen entered the room both stopping dead in their tracks as they saw Ben, Max was the first to respond he walked over to the bed and sat down next to the crying boy. Ben only looked up for a second before he wrapped his arms around his Grandpa and held him tightly Max returned the embrace and began to gently rub Ben's back "it's okay Ben, it's okay" he assured him.

Azmuth had motioned for all of the Galvan's to leave so that they could have some privacy, Gwen had finally snapped out of her shock and walked over to join the hug. After a while Ben had finally stopped crying and calmed down "thanks guy's" he said quietly

"Benjamin, I'm sorry that we were unable to fully restore your body to its original state" Azmuth said

"it's okay Azmuth, I know you tried your best and I'm truly thankful for that, besides it's better to look like this then be dead am I right?" Ben said with a forced grin now on his face

"ah I see that the attachments to your head has raised your IQ as expected" Azmuth said

"so you made me smarter?" Ben asked, Azmuth nodded "cool!" Ben said before he wiped some tears away

"so Azmuth how long until Ben can leave?" Max asked

"if he can use his legs with no difficulty then immediately" Azmuth stated, Ben then hopped out of the bed and landed on his feet standing perfectly fine. Azmuth then asked Ben to try several different things which included walking, jogging, running, jumping, and kicking all of which Ben passed flawlessly. Ben himself was surprised at how much better these new legs were compared to his old legs, for one when he ran he went at just about half the speed XLR8 went at and when he jumped he found out 'painfully' that he could potentially jump higher than the ceiling which now had a slight dent in it.

"and one last test try activating your Omnitrix" Azmuth said

Ben looked at the Omnitrix now embedded in his new arm he turned it seeing different silhouettes appear on it but not the one he was looking for "hey what happened to feedback?" he asked

"I'm sorry to inform you but Feedback as you call him was killed and erased from the Omnitrix thanks to Malware's attack, if it wasn't for Feedback taking most of the damage from the attack there most likely wouldn't have been a shred left of you" Azmuth explained

Ben hung his head at this, he then turned the dial and chose an alien at random and in a flash he turned into Four Arms and looked at himself "well it's good to see the robot parts haven't affected my aliens in anyway" he said as he saw that Four Arms looked completely normal, Azmuth then walked up to Four Arms and gave him the motion to be picked up when Four Arms did Azmuth walked up his arm and pressed the Omnitrix on his arm turning him back into Ben "hey how did you do that?" he asked

"do you honestly think the creator of the Omnitrix wouldn't know how to turn you back to normal" Azmuth said blankly, Ben couldn't help but pout a bit "well from what I can see the operation and the transfer of the Omnitrix was a complete success" he said before turning around "well I've done my work, I'll send you back to your motor home" he added before pressing the button on his wrist and in a flash the reappeared at the Rust Bucket

"is it just me or is it hard to tell if he's being ether nice or a grouch?" Ben asked as he looked at his Grandpa and cousin

"no it's not just you" Max said "come on I need to get you two home to your parents before they kill me"

"I think my mum is going to do that once she sees this" Ben said

"hmm your right, this will be hard to explain to your parents 'sigh' looks like we have to tell them the truth about the Omnitrix and last summer" he said

As they began heading into the RV Ben saw the massive crater "whoa! What did this?!" he asked

"um I did" Gwen said

"wha? How did you do something like this?!" Ben asked

"I'll explain on the way home" Gwen replied before they all headed back into the Rust Bucket.

On the way home Gwen told Ben about what had happened between her and Malware and how she made the massive crater, once she had finish Ben was in awe "wow remind me never to make you angry again"

"well I hope that won't ever happen, you see Malware was right to a degree we have been basically at each other's throats for years, I'd like to put an end to our fighting and just get along like a brother and sister would" she said

Ben was quite taken aback by this but he soon smiled "I'd like that as well Gwen" he said, Gwen then got up and gave Ben a hug, Ben, surprised at first, quickly returned the hug.

Max saw the cousins hugging in his rear view mirror and gave a relieved sigh "finally, I thought they'd never get along" he said under his breath and continued driving back to Bellwood.

By the time they arrived back at Ben's house it was 8:30 Sunday night, when they got out Max and Ben both took a deep breath and exhaled before walking up to the door "stay behind me Ben" Max said before he rang the door bell.

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Ben's mum "oh Max thank goodness your here, we were getting worried that something bad had happened" she said

Max sighed "unfortunately Sandra something bad did happen" he started making her heart almost stop "Ben was in a really bad accident that required him to get...special surgery" Max then moved to the side to show the 'new' Ben Sandra gaped in shock as she stared at her son

"hey mum" he said happily and he gave her a big hug, but she didn't reciprocate. After a few more seconds her brain finally kicked back in and she began speaking so fast that most of what she said sounded like gibberish "mum, mum, calm down calm down I'm fine" Ben said as he tried to reassure her

she then finally said "what happened to you?"

"I think we should go inside there's a lot we have to talk about" Max said

'you think?' both Ben and Gwen thought.

For the next hour and a half Max, Gwen and Ben told Ben's parents (Ben's dad had been just as shocked at his sons appearance as his wife had) about what had happened to Ben and about most of the events that had happen last summer, Gwen had demonstrated some magic spells and Ben had transformed into several aliens. Needless to say at the end of it Ben's parents were left speechless and it took them a bit to finally find their voices "you know dad even when you said you were a plumber I always had a feeling that there was something more to it that you weren't telling us, guess my hunch was right" Carl said to his father

"so these attachments will only have a positive effect on my son?" Sandra asked

"from what Azmuth said and from what I saw yes" Max replied

"don't worry mum it's only looks and I'm sure the teasing will stop eventually" Ben said as he tried to put on a brave face.

Max then slapped his forehead "I can't believe I forgot about that, I've got something in the Rust Bucket that'll help Ben with his appearance" he said before he left the room. He came back holding a blank mask "here Ben put this on" he said

Ben grabbed the mask and put it on his face, as soon as he did however a white line spread over his whole body making him look as good as new "wow awesome!" he said with a look of joy on his face

"yep as long as you were that ID Mask you'll look completely normal" Max said

"well I suppose that'll work well for the moment" Sandra said with Carl agreeing

Ben had just realised that the Omnitrix dial now looked like it was embedded in his arm turning it popped out like normal choosing a random alien again he pressed the dial down and there was a flash of green but he still looked the same he then took the ID Mask off and instantly turned into Diamondhead, putting the ID Mask back on he turned back to his normal self, curiosity getting the better of him he positioned his hand into a gun shape and a diamond shot out from his extended finger and into the fire place "awesome, this'll be a great way to trick my enemies" he said happily

"that's another thing we have to talk about Ben but it can wait until tomorrow, right now you need to be getting to bed, you have school tomorrow" Sandra said

"awe man" he pouted before restraining a yawn. Ben gave everyone a hug before he went to get ready for bed

"he's not the only one who should be getting to bed" Max said as Gwen gave a yawn "come on let's get you home" he added as he began guiding Gwen outside and back to the Rust Bucket.

As he did he felt a strong hand on his shoulder he turned and saw his son "dad if you ever get the chance before I do, thank those aliens for saving my son"

"trust me I will" Max said and continued to take Gwen home.

Later

After a bit more fussing from his parents Ben was finally in bed, he was glad to be in his old bed again, it was a heck of a lot comfier than the bunks in the Rust Bucket, he looked at his new arm again (he had taken the ID Mask off) and he gave a small sigh "well at least it beats being dead" he half mused before tiredness finally overcame him and he was out like a light.


	3. The Incident

After being dropped off by his mom Ben walked into school sulking "why can't summer break come earlier" he muttered to himself, as he made his way to his locker "well at least a positive thing is that Gwen goes here" he said with a smile appearing on his face. Ben reached his locker and dialled in the right combination... but it wouldn't open he tugged harder and harder but it wouldn't budge, upon a closer inspection he saw that someone had glued his locker shut. "Darn it" he growled out, this was not what he needed on a Monday morning plus it didn't help that the bell began ringing he gave a sigh and headed to his first class while lugging his bag with him, he was about to say something when he decided against it less he jinx himself.

"Mr Tennyson your late as usual, what's your excuse this time" Miss Stab, the teacher who was known to be stricter than a cranky drill sergeant, said firmly

"someone glued my locker shut" Ben stated

"oh that's no excuse, take your seat" she said and eyed Ben as he went to sit down. Once Ben was seated she turned around and began to write on the board Ben pulled out his a spare book and began writing down what Miss Stab wrote on the board.

As the class went on some of the bullies mainly the ones who liked to use Ben as a punching bag began bombarding his face with spit balls, fortunately thanks to the ID Mask Ben didn't even feel them and because of his lack of reaction the bullies stopped and continued with their work. Ben however was slightly cheerful normally he was bad at school work but now he found it almost too easy 'wow that upgrade to my head is really helping me with this stuff, I bet I'll ace math with no problem' he thought to himself and he continued his work.

Soon the bell rang for recess and all of the students left the class, as Ben left the room he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and saw Gwen smiling but the smile instantly vanished "uh Ben your face is littered with spit balls" she stated

"ew gross" he said as he wiped the spit balls off of his ID Mask

"so I heard your locker is glued shut"

"yeah some jerk did it"

"I'll help ya open it" she said before leaning in and whispered to him "I know a spell that'll open it" and they headed over to Ben's locker. When they arrived Gwen saw that his locker was indeed glued shut 'jerks' she thought she then put a hand on his locker and looked both ways to see if the halls were empty seeing no one around she chanted "Discuss Slokium Radeer" she chanted Ben watched as the glue disappeared and as Gwen removed her hand his locker opened

"thanks a mill cuz" Ben said and he gave her a quick hug

"don't mention it, also Ben" she started

"hmm?"

"if you ever need someone to talk to or what not about you know what I'm always here for you" she said as she gave him a hug back

"thanks Gwen, that really means a lot" he said

"you're welcome" she said and she walked off while Ben put his stuff in his locker.

As Ben headed outside he passed the notice board and a flyer caught his eye "little league baseball tryouts...this Saturday! awesome!" he said and he signed his name up before heading outside.

* * *

It was now Saturday and Ben as well as a large group of boys were at Bellwood Little league park ready for tryouts a lot of the boys there had played baseball before and were being quite cocky saying that they were better than the rest of them. Ben looked up at the stands and saw his parents, Gwen and her Parents and Grandpa Max along with the other boys parents all watching them. After establishing a bit of a friendship with everyone Coach Winters began tryouts, Coach Winters got one of the kids who had played baseball before to pitch while he called up different kids. A lot of the new comers were fairly good in Ben's opinion his name was then called out he stood up and walked up to the base where picked up the bat and got ready to swing

"alright Tennyson let's see you try and hit this" Cash said as he was the one now pitching

"I'm ready" Ben said, as he narrowed his eyes Cash threw the ball at Ben as hard as he could, Ben's cybernetic eye calculated the balls speed and trajectory and he swung the bat and with the added strength of his cybernetic arm he knocked the ball straight out of the park, everyone was gobbed smacked at what they had just seen.

Ben grinned and he placed the bat down on the ground "I'll get it" he declared and he bolted along the field shocking everyone again he ran through the parking lot, leapt over a busy street and landed in an ally where the ball was now resting "if this doesn't get me on the team nothing will" he said before he leapt and ran all the way back and stopped on a dime right in front of Cash "here you go Cashy" he said as he put the ball in Cash's hand and walked back to the benches

"Ben that was absolutely amazing" Coach Winters said with all of the other players agreeing

"oh it was nothing" he replied with a grin

"well that nothing could possibly get you onto this team" Coach Winters said with a grin of his own, he then continued calling out names until everyone had had a bat. Coach Winters then began the next part of the tryouts, running to the bases just to first base, most of the boys did well but some weren't as fast or got out of breath easily, the coach hadn't even bothered to get Ben to run due to seeing how fast he could before. After a few more practices tryouts ended and the boys gathered around Coach Winters to hear his decision "alright kids now before I say who's on and who's off I just want to let you know that it's not because your bad it's because you ether need more practice or it would be better if you tried another sport" he said and he began saying names.

At the end of it some kids walked away sad while others were jumping for joy, Ben was now walking up to his family "so sweetie I take it you're on the team" his mum said

"was there ever a doubt?" he said proudly

"but don't you think its cheating using your special arm and legs?" Gwen asked

"hey what they don't know can't hurt them" Ben said before he and Gwen burst out laughing

"well how about to celebrated we go to Pete's Pizza Parlour for dinner" Max said

"yeah!" Ben and Gwen said in union before high fiving.

Later

Because Ben and Gwen's parents didn't feel like pizza Max offered to take them instead Gwen was currently half way through a small pepperoni pizza, Max was half way through a medium margarita pizza, and Ben had just finished a large family meat lovers pizza "man it's like no matter how much I eat I don't feel full" Ben said Gwen looked at Ben's stomach and saw that it was flat even after consuming a whole family sized pizza Gwen was about to reply when the speakers came on

"attention all pizza lovers we're about to start our monthly pizza eating contest anyone who thinks that they've got the gut to eat the most pizza come up to the stage" the announcer said

Gwen rolled her eyes "pfft yeah right as if anyone's stupid enough to enter a contest like that right Ben? ...Ben?"

"bring on the pizza!" Gwen turned her head and saw Ben on the stage sitting at the table

"figures" she sighed out as she saw 6 other people get up on the stage.

Stacks of pizza's were brought out and placed in front of the contestant's as the announcer came onto the stage "okay the rules are simple all you have to do eat the most pizza's in 5 minutes the person who eats the most wins ready, GO!" he said and Ben tore into his stack of pizza's. By the time the second fastest eater had finished his first pizza Ben was already starting his third

Gwen had a questioning look on her face as she watched Ben basically inhale the pizza's "I honestly can't figure out where he's putting it all Grandpa" she said

"well Gwen you see because of the accident the Galvan's had to replace several of Ben's vital organs that includes his stomach" Max explained

"so what happens to everything he eats" she asked

"it gets turned into energy which gives his attachments an extra boost in power and with the amount he's eaten so far he can probably run as fast as XLR8 for about an hour straight now" Max said before they turned back to look at the stage.

At 4 minutes and 15 seconds Ben had finished the stack of pizzas "done" Ben said he then looked around and saw that the other competitors had stopped eating and were now staring at him in shock

"well folks even though we still have time left I'm pretty sure this young man has won" the announcer said, the crowd cheered as Ben stood up with his arms in the air and a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Ben walked through his front door holding a trophy and a picture of himself holding it with the Mascot (a slice of pizza wearing sunglasses) and owner standing beside him "well that was certainly a meal I won't be forgetting anytime soon" he said

"hi sweetheart, how was the pizza parlour?" Sandra asked

"you tell me" he replied as he showed her the picture and trophy.

Sandra burst out laughing when she saw the picture "what's with all of the laughing?" Carl asked as he walked in Ben then showed him the he picture

"ha ha ha that's my boy" he said

"I also gained the title of 'Bottomless Pit' there" Ben said

"and how did you get that title?" Sandra asked

"I ate all of contestants remaining pizzas as well" Ben stated making the laughing continue.

A few weeks later

Ben and the rest of the team were playing their first game of Baseball against another team and so far they were creaming the other team the score was now 18 to 8 with Bellwood being 18. Ben was the main star of the whole game by hitting home runs every time and catching nearly every ball that went in his direction, Ben's family were in the crowd cheering him on loudly, seeing that the bases were loaded and that Ben was up next Carl leaned towards his wife "all Ben needs to do is hit the ball and they win the game" he said proudly

"I think this game was won from the start" Sandra said back.

On the field Ben put on his helmet and stood up "go and get em slugger" Coach Winters said, Ben walked up to the plate and picked up the bat, ready to swing

the pitcher frowned as he watched he had tried numerous different throws but Ben had hit everyone with ease, then an idea came to him "yeah that might work" he said to himself he got ready to throw but he paused and put on a shocked face as he appeared to be looking at something behind Ben, Ben saw the look on the pitchers face and immediately turned to look thinking that there was something behind him but he saw nothing and as he turned back to look at the pitcher he was struck in the side of the face with the ball knocking his ID Mask off and made him stumble a bit causing his helmet to fall off

"hey you jerk what was that for" Ben snapped angrily but the pitcher just looked at him in shock

"whoa you're a monster!" the catcher said from behind him

"huh?" Ben said as he turned to the catcher but as he did he saw his ID Mask on the ground which made him freeze, he then looked up at the jumbo tron which zoomed in on all of the kids batting and saw himself fully revealed.

As he looked at himself on the Jumbo tron screen all of the worry, the sadness, the shock, everything from what he felt when he first found out about his attachments came crashing back on him all at once. It was too much, even for him, so he did the first thing that came to him, he ran, and thanks to his increased speed he was gone before anyone had a chance to stop him

"you go and find Ben, I'll go and speak with the coach" Max said Ben's parents nodded and they left quickly while Max and Gwen went to Coach Winters.

Coach Winters was just about as stunned as everyone else though he was snapped out of it by a tap on his shoulder "yes may I help you?" he asked

"hi I'm Ben's grandfather, Max Tennyson"

"ah do you know what just happened" Coach Winters asked

"yes" Max replied, as he gave the coach a quick rundown on the situation

Gwen on the other hand had decided to have a little word with the pitcher "hey you jerk!" she started as she walked up to him

"huh?"

"I saw what you did, you did that whole thing on purpose"

"pfft so, that freak deserved it"

"that _freak_ happens to be my cousin"

"oh so you're a freak too?" he asked and grabbed her face thinking that she wore a mask too

Gwen responded by kneeing him in the crotch and then punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground "don't you dare touch me!" she sapped angrily "I hope it hurts" and she walked back over to her grandpa.


	4. Undertown

Thanks to all of his built up energy Ben had now reached the downtown area of Bellwood, near a lot of factories, thankfully most of the factories were abandoned long ago so Ben didn't have to worry about anyone seeing his current appearance looking around he saw a factory that's front gates had been busted open. Curiosity getting the better of his young mind he entered the grounds and began checking the doors of the factory he eventually found one that was unlocked and he entered. It was cold, dim, and dusty in the factory the only sign that anyone had been in the factory in years was the tire and foot marks leading to a large clean high tech elevator "what the heck is that doing in a place like this?" he asked as he walked up to it "well I might as well see where it goes" he said and he pushed the only button on it he heard a whirring sound followed by a ding and the doors opened, he walked in and pressed the down button the doors closed and he got the weird feeling of the elevator going down after about 30 seconds it finally stopped and a ding was heard before the doors opened. When they did Ben walked out and was in complete awe, aliens of all different species were walking about in a medium sized underground town and judging from what he could see it was expanding as more houses and stores were being built on the outside Ben turned around and saw the elevator shaft which lead up to the surface "this place was under Bellwood this whole time!" he said in awe deciding to find out more about the place he activated is Omnitrix "time to go XLR8" he said and he slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix which was followed by a flash of green.

Ben looked over his body "Diamondhead! Awe man, can't this thing ever work right" he groaned out before he began walking over to some construction workers "hey buddy" he called out to an alien that looked like Four Arms only with a beard

"hmm yeah?" he asked

"what is this place and how long has it been here?" Diamondhead asked

"I take it you're not from around here"

"yeah I guess you could say that"

"well this is Undertown, it may be small at the moment but it's a pretty fast growing city, it should be about double the size within the next few years"

"and how long has it been here?"

"It started off as a camp for all of the workers helping rebuild the city above after a To'kustar wrecked a lot of it a few months ago"

"oh, does anyone up there know that you're all down here"

"only the Plumbers, they were the ones who hired the first workers here to help out" a crash was heard behind them "sorry I've gotta go but feel free to search the city" he said before he ran off to where the crash was heard, Diamondhead shrugged and followed the aliens advice.

As he walked around the city he saw numerous shops selling things that he couldn't even begin to know what they were. As he walked around he saw an alien he had seen in a store before, it was the alien about his height that looked a lot like a rabbit "tentacle on a stick, get your tasty tentacle on a stick" he called out making several different aliens come over to him

"not if it was the last thing to eat on Earth" Diamondhead muttered and he continued looking around. He soon came to a place called 'Black Hole' were he heard a lot of shouting and cheering before an alien flew out the western style doors and landed on the ground groaning "hey are you okay" Diamondhead asked the alien scrambled to his feet and hopped on a weird looking motorcycle and drove off, frowning he entered the place to find out that it was a bar in the style of a western saloon filled with rough looking aliens, laughing and drinking "alright who was the one who beat up that guy" Diamondhead said as he walked in

"that windbag thought he could take on Big Mike" an alien that looked like a blue humanoid lizard with big jet black eyes said while pointing to another alien that looked like a red mutated Hulk who banged his fists together

"pfft I bet all of those muscles are just for show" Diamondhead said while crossing his arms the alien known as Big Mike lumbered over to Diamondhead until he was standing right in front of him

"do you want to test that theory Shiny" he said as he looked down at Diamondhead being a good foot taller than him

"yeah sure I'll take..." he was cut off as he heard the dreaded beep beep boop and in a flash of green he was back to his normal self "awe man" Ben moaned out before he was picked up by the front of his shirt

"not so tough now are you, twerp"

"let me go you ugly creep" Ben said and he kicked Big Mike under the chin which both sent Big Mike flying back and let go of Ben.

Ben landed on his back and then sat up to see Big Mike now slumped against the wall and everyone starting to stand up while drawing out weapons, Ben gulped before he scrambled to his feet and was about to run for it when he was grabbed by the back of his shirt this time "now hold on there lad" someone said he was then turned around to face an overweight alien that looked like a cross between a bear and a man that wore a get up like a pirate but the thing that really got to Ben was the fact that this guy had cybernetic parts like he did "what's the rush, someone with that kinda spunk deserves a free drink" the alien said, he then scooped Ben up under his cybernetic arm and carried him over to the bar "Barking, a two more pints of Grats for me and the pup" the alien said as he placed Ben on a stool and sat down next to him while the bar keep poured the drinks, looking around Ben saw that the rest of the aliens had sat back down

"thanks" Ben muttered

"don't mention it lad, so what's a young cyborg like ye self doin in a place like this"

"I found this place as I was looking around this city"

"I must say you don't see many cyborg's with Galvan tech, I take it ye know a guy or two"

"yeah you could say that" Ben said as the drinks slid in front of him "um I'm not old enough to drink"

the alien gave a big laugh "don't worry kid there ain't no age limit here you can drink until ya pass out" he said and he took a big gulp of his drink "ah names Dagger by the way, Captain Dagger" he said as he held out his cybernetic hand out to Ben

"I'm Ben, so you're a pirate?" he asked as he shook Dagger's hand

"space pirate to be more accurate, me crew and I ave traveled the galaxies stealing and plundering from any ship we pass" Dagger said "now go on and drink boyo" Dagger said and he took another swig

"well as long as I won't get in trouble" Ben said before he took a small sip it tasted like grape juice mixed with Dr Pepper and gave him a warm feeling in his face. "Hey this stuff is pretty good" Ben said and he chugged the rest

Dagger gave a loud laugh and slapped Ben on the back "that a boy!" he said while signalling the bar keep to get another one.

After 5 pints Dagger decided to ask Ben a question "so lad" he started getting Ben's attention "how'd ye actually find Undertown, cause I've been ere a few times and ye be the only human I've ever seen down ere" he asked

Ben looked down at his drink "I actually found this place by accident, I was running away and I found a factory up above that had an elevator in it that took me down here" Ben replied

"if ye don't mind an old space dog fer askin why ye be runnin away?" Dagger asked, Ben took a deep breath and sighed before telling Dagger what had happened. When he finished Dagger nodded in understanding "so now ye think everyones gonna be makin fun of yah?" he asked Ben just nodded "let me tell ya something right now Benny Boy a lot of people may not like you due to ye appearance and you should accept that but no matter what you'll always be accepted somewhere by someone, tell me do ye family accept you?" Ben nodded "and as long a ye ave family ye'll never be alone, me and me crew vor example though we may not be related by blood we still be family" Dagger's words were lifting Ben's spirits sky high "now come on lad why don't ye join thee other's in their fun" Ben hopped off the stool and went to join in an arm wrestling contest

A few hours later

Ben's parents were now worried sick they had been looking all over Bellwood for Ben but they hadn't seen a sign or trace of him anywhere, Max and Gwen had also helped but they came up empty as well "anything Dad" Carl asked his dad

"sorry son, we went to all of the places where he'd most likely be but we couldn't find him at all" Max said

"maybe we should check the news for anything" Gwen suggested

"good idea Gwen" Sandra said and she turned on the TV and turned to the news

"and in other news it seems that Bellwood has a cyborg child, this footage shows what seems at first to be a normal child..." the Tennyson's looked in shock as they saw the footage of Ben getting his ID Mask knocked off revealing what he truly looked like "as you can see the child gets a special kind of mask knocked off his face revealing that he has robotic limbs, police are asking if anyone has any information on the whereabouts of the child or his parents to contact them immediately..." Sandra turned off the TV Max gave a groan

"well that was unexpected" Gwen said

"well you already know about the Omnitrix and our adventures last summer I might as well reveal the big one come on were taking the rust bucket" Max said and he began to leave

"where are we going Max?" Sandra asked

"Plumber Headquarters" Max replied "we need to find Ben before the police do" and they left the house.

About 10 minutes later Max drove the rust bucket onto a dirt road that lead to a hole in the side of a hill Max drove in and they found themselves in a green high-tech looking tunnel "welcome to Plumber Headquarters" Max said as they exited the tunnel and entered the main area.

As they exited they were greeted by and alien that looked a bit like Ripjaws wearing a suit of some kid "Tennyson, is it bring your family to work day" he joked

"no Patelliday we need to use the DNA tracker immediately" Max said

"already on it, when we saw the news we got to work on trying to find the little wiper snapper just encase" he said

"have you found my baby yet?" Sandra asked

"not yet ma'am but we're-"

"Magister Patelliday" a voice said Patelliday looked at his wrist

"yes what is it? Have you found him?" he asked

"yes we have sir, our scans show that he's currently in Undertown" the person on the other end said

"Undertown!" both Max and Patelliday said in union

"can you pin point an exact location?" Patelliday asked

"judging from our recent maps of Undertown he's in the Black Hole bar" both Max and Patelliday looked at each other

"we've got to get there immediately"

"wait what's Undertown?" Gwen asked

"it's a small alien city under Bellwood" Max explained

"and the Black Hole is the cesspool of the place" Patelliday added they then all got back in the Rust Bucket and took the tunnel that lead to Undertown. "Hey Max, you still have the weapons in this thing?" Patelliday asked Max reached under the dashboard and pressed a secret button making panels flip over revealing different alien weapons

"take your pick" he said

Patelliday grabbed a large blaster "this ought to scare some of those thugs straight" he said as he cocked it.

They soon arrived near the front of the bar, Max then grabbed a blaster of his own and he and Patelliday exited the Rust Bucket "you three stay here, I don't want you getting involved in this" Max said

"no that's my son in there and I'm going with you" Sandra said firmly

"'sigh' alright grab a weapon, you too son" Max said and the 5 of them headed towards the bar. As they got closer they could hear singing, cheering, and hollering coming from inside, Max and Patelliday burst through the front doors "alright give me back my grandson!" Max demanded

"ah the great Max Tennyson, been a while asn't it" a familiar voice said which made Max frown

"Dagger, I thought that it was made very clear that you weren't ever allowed in this part of the Galaxy again" Max said aiming his gun at Dagger

"Maxy you should know by now that I never follow rules regardless of the consequences" he said before Max jabbed his blaster into Dagger's stomach

"where's my grandson?" Max demanded

"ye mean little Benny, he's over der drinkin Beer Belly Bob under the table" Dagger replied they all turned and saw Ben and an immensely obese alien holding a large metal keg each while pouring a green liquid into their mouth's "the kids been a blast to av ere" Dagger said as Beer Belly Bob collapsed while Ben poured the rest into his mouth and slammed the keg down on the table making every one cheer.

"Is my son drinking!" Sandra yelled

"pretty much, that stuff is like alcohol only without the negative health effects" Max said, Sandra then marched up to Ben

"oop looks like dat lass is bout to tear im a new one" Dagger said.

Ben stood up on the table with the organic part of his face now red "anyooone else wannaaaa try and be-ee-at me in Grats" he slurred out

"Grandpa, is Ben drunk?" Gwen asked

"har har har lassie e was drunk 2 hours ago now e's just wasted" Dagger said

"BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON!" Sandra said as she grabbed him by his ear

"huh oh hi-I mum w-hat are you dooooing h-here?" he asked

"I'm here because I thought my only son was in immense danger!" she snapped as tears started to come out of her eyes

"oh reeeally where is he-ee? I'll help yoooou look for him" he said before he burst out laughing.

One of the pirates stood up "relax ma'am he hasn't been in any danger" he said as Sandra now held her son protectively she narrowed her eyes and walked back to the group

"you do realise Maxy that as long as me and mah crew stay in here you can't arrest us due to this place being classified as part of my home world Zepperton which Plumbers have no Jurisdiction" Dagger stated

"yes and as soon as you leave this bar Patelliday and I have the full authorisation to arrest you"

"aye that ye do, well I think me and ma crew will be shippin off now" Dagger said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small chest filled with Taydenite, and small golden cubes "hammer space pockets, ya gotta love em" he said before he placed the chest on the counter which made Barking's eyes almost pop out of his head "ere ya go that should cover just about everything" he said before his cybernetic hand turned into a large claw which shot out clamped around Ben's waist and yanked him right out of his mum's grip and put him in front of him as a shield "just a little insurance to make sure me crew and I leave without any scuffles" Dagger said before turning to his crew "come on mates we're shipping out" he said before turning back to Max "one shot and the lads head will roll" he said

"you really are scum, lower your weapons" Max ordered, Patelliday and Carl did what he said.

Once the Dagger Pirates were outside Dagger reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote he pressed a button and as soon as he did a huge pirate ship with large rockets on the back appeared floating above them he then pressed another button and lasers came out of the sides on the ship and began zapping the crew members making them disappear and reappear on the ship. As soon as they were on the ship they got ready to blast off, once Dagger was on the ship he let go of Ben and turned him around before kneeling down in front of him "sorry about that lad but we didn't want anyone getting hurt, so how about me offer earlier ye wanna join me crew we could use someone with your kinda moxie" Dagger offered

"soooorry but I'mmm a good guy" Ben said

"well..." Dagger started as he took off his hat and then his bandana "good guy or not you're an honorary Dagger Pirate" he said as he tied the bandana on Ben's head "so should things ever go down for ye, yar always welcome on me ship" Dagger finished

"thanks Captain Dagger" Ben said as he gave a huge grin and a thumbs up before he was zapped with a laser and reappeared in front of his family

"Ben!" his mum and dad said as they both hugged him

"he, he I'm a Dagger Pirate" he said before he finally passed out in their arms.

Max and Patelliday watched as a swirling vortex appeared in front of the ship before it blasted through and the vortex closed up, Max then looked at Ben "we need to get him home and rest of all of that Grats he drank" he said with Ben's parents agreeing.


	5. Aftermath

Ben woke up with the biggest headache he had ever had in his life "ugh my head" he moaned out

"morning sunshine how are you feeling" the voice of his mum rang through his ear

"worse than crud" he groaned out

"well from what happened yesterday that's no surprise" she said as she sat down on his bed and gently stroked his back

"hehe yeah I did drink a lot of that stuff, but those guys were really nice" Ben said

"I'm surprised that you can remember anything" his mum said "so do you feel up to telling me what exactly happened yesterday?" she asked

"yeah once my head stop's hurting" he moaned out

"okay sweet heart you just come out when you're ready" she said she then gave him a kiss and quietly left his room.

"So how is he?" Carl asked as Sandra entered the living room

"he has a hangover, but he should be fine" she replied

"it's a good thing he won't get any health problems from that stuff" he said

"yes, the last thing we need is for him to lose all of his brain cells" Sandra agreed.

About an hour later Ben's headache subsided and he got up "man, last time I drink that much of alien stuff" he said before he got up and went to watch some TV, having completely forgotten about the baseball incident yesterday. He sat down on the couch with his dad and began watching cartoons, when the ads came on he turned to his dad "so, am I grounded?" he asked

"more than you can imagine once we get all of yesterday sorted out... why are you still wearing that bandana?" his dad asked

Ben then remembered what Captain Dagger had done "oh yeah Captain Dagger made me an honorary Dagger Pirate" Ben said with a grin before he registered the first part of what his dad said "what do you mean 'get all of yesterday sorted out'?" he asked

"well apparently someone sent in video footage of you having your ID Mask knocked off to the local news station" his dad said.

Ben was absolutely shocked at hearing this "awe man" he said before burying his face into his hands back to the brink of tears "my life couldn't possibly get any worse"

knock knock

Both Ben and his dad perked up at this "I'll get it" his dad said as he got up to answer the door, when he did he was relieved to find out that it was his father "phew for a moment then I thought that you were the police or something" he said as he let his dad in

"well it wasn't easy but we managed to convince the police here to drop any searches for Ben besides the army was 10 times more interested in Ben than the police were" Max replied

"so the army's coming after me!?" Ben asked "not anymore Ben, we made a deal with them and did a trade so they won't be coming after you" Max replied as he ruffled his grandsons head

"what did you trade them?" Carl asked

"the blueprints to Ben's cybernetic parts"

"and Azmuth just gave them to you to give to them?" Ben asked

"yep but the kicker is that the blueprints are in Galvanian so even though the army has them they won't be able to read them" Max explained and the three men gave a laugh at that "and I see you've recovered from your time at the Black Hole" Max added

"yeah but I had the worst headache when I woke up" Ben said

"that's what we call a hangover son" his dad said

Max then kneeled down and put both hands on Ben's shoulders while looking him straight in the eye "Ben, in all seriousness now, I want you to tell me how you got down there and what happened at the bar" Max asked and Ben began telling his grandpa about how he found his way into Undertown.

When Ben finished his grandpa looked at him sternly "Ben I don't ever want you to go back down there without me or another plumber again, and I don't want you to ever interact with Captain Dagger ever again, do you understand?" Max said

"but why Grandpa, he may have been a bit rough but he was a nice and funny guy"

"Ben, he's more wanted and dangerous than Vilgax, he and his crew have hurt and killed more beings than you will ever know, if he had been anywhere else besides that bar I would have put an end to him there and then" Max explained

'probably shouldn't mention that I'm an honorary member of his crew' Ben thought to himself "okay Grandpa I won't" Ben said

"atta boy" Max said

"onto another topic how do you feel about this Ben" his dad said as he gently patted Ben's cybernetic arm "do you still want to wear an ID Mask?" he asked

Ben sighed "well I guess seeing as how everyone now knows about this" looks at his cybernetic arm "I might as well take it like a man and ignore anything people say or do" he said

"that's very mature Ben" his dad said proudly

"thanks dad" Ben replied and he gave his dad a hug while also nearly popping one of his dads kidneys "hehe sorry dad I really don't know my own strength with this arm" he said sheepishly.

The next day

Ben was in his mums car which was now parked out the front of his school "are you sure you'll be okay sweetheart" his mum asked

"yeah mum I'll be fine" he said he then took a deep breath and sighed before he got out of the car and began heading inside. As Ben made his way to his locker kids stopped what they were doing and stared at him, most being shocked faces while others whispered 'so far so good' Ben thought to himself before he arrived at his locker, as he grabbed his books for maths he heard a familiar voice that brought relief to him

"hey Ben, I see you're choosing not to wear your ID Mask" Gwen said

"yeah I mean I'm sure everyone's seen the video by now so why hide it" he said as he closed his locker

"yeah I see your point, so how were you on Sunday"

"I woke up with the biggest headache of my life"

"well that's what you get for drinking"

"yeah though I will admit despite the type of company I had a great time there"

"grounded?"

"big time" the two cousins laughed and they headed for class.

Throughout the whole class Ben constantly had paper balls, spit wads, pins, and notes hurled at him 'ignore it, ignore it' wham! A book was thrown right into the back of his head Ben's hand flew to the Omnitrix about to go Four Arms on the class but he managed to stop himself at the last second and he forced himself to calm down. 'No the last thing I need is for everyone to learn that I can turn into aliens' he thought to himself before he was hit in the face with another paper ball

'wow I can't believe Ben has that much patience' Gwen thought as she watched her cousin being assaulted with paper.

"Mr. Tennyson, why is there so much paper around your desk and why do you have paper stuck to your face?" Miss Stab asked

"why don't you ask the class, they've been hurling them at me the whole time" Ben replied

Miss Stab picked up a piece of paper and unfolded it to see the words 'metal freak' in big letters she then picked up another piece of paper that had the word 'monster' written on it "who here do you think DIDN'T throw any of this at you?" she asked

Ben didn't even have to look around to know who didn't throw anything at him "Gwen" he simply replied.

Miss Stab looked at Gwen and then back to Ben "alright everyone except for Ben and Gwen has after school detention...for the whole week" she said making the whole class groan.

Later

Ben was now in GYM class, due to now having to wear shorts everyone could see that he also had robotic legs which resulted in more insults and mocking, but like in math he ignored it. Right now they were playing dodge ball of which Ben was now the main target however thanks to his newly acquired speed no one was able to hit him, most of the time he'd dodge a ball, grab it, and hurl it back at the thrower, needless to say Ben's team won every time but even this wasn't able to make his team change their minds on him. Next came basketball which had basically been Ben and Gwen vs. the other team seeing as how their team refused to accept the ball from them, Ben had been showing off by doing slam dunks every time he scored which only added to the hate the kids already had for him.

Lunch wasn't any better kids kept throwing bits of food at Ben as he tried to eat his lunch, he was now sitting at a table with Gwen sitting across from him "Gwen I think you should seriously keep hanging out with your friends instead of me" Ben said

"why Ben?" Gwen asked

"because if you keep hanging out with me you're going to lose all of your friends and probably get stuff hurled at you too 'sigh' look I honestly appreciate that you're hanging out with me but I don't want you to hang out with me if it's going to affect your social life as well"

"Ben, that is the most mature thing I've ever heard you say" she then stood up "are you sure?"

"positive" Ben said with a grin

"okay then but if you need me for anything just come and find me" she said Ben nodded and she walked off to join her friends.

Ben gave a happy sigh knowing that he had done a good thing for his cousin, but that happiness vanished as a meatball struck him between the eyes Ben looked at the meat ball now on his tray he gave a shrug before he ate it this only prompted kids to hurl more food at him 'eh can't complain with seconds, I hope someone hurls some pudding' Ben thought as he tried to make light of the situation.

After eating enough food for 10 kids Ben left the cafeteria and went outside to play, unfortunately he was ether denied to play or kids ran away screaming so Ben just spent the rest of his lunch playing by himself.

"jeez and I thought he was a freak before" one of Gwen's friends said

"yeah now he's just a monster" another girl said

"have any of you considered what happened to him to get those robotic parts?" Gwen asked

this made all of her friends stop and think "how did he get them then?" another one of Gwen's friends asked

thinking quickly Gwen came up with a good story "he saved me from getting hit by a huge truck but unfortunately he was hit by it, he was cut in half, had almost half of his head crushed and the doctors had to remove his left arm" Gwen lied

"whoa, he must be the best cousin in the world" a girl said

"yep, no doubt about it" Gwen said

"let's go apologise" the first one of Gwen's friends said, the girls then got up and they all walked over to Ben.

Ben however was playing tetherball by himself, he was about to hit it again when... "hey Ben" Ben turned around a group of girls along with Gwen "look Ben we're sorry about the teasing earlier, Gwen told us how you got so badly hurt saving her from the truck" one of Gwen's friends said Ben looked at Gwen who winked

"oh yeah well I'm sure you girls would have done the same thing if your cousin or sibling was in that kind of situation" Ben said sheepishly

"still that was very brave"

"you're a hero"

"oh well I wouldn't say hero" Ben replied, trying not to get a big head

"if you need any help just ask" the girls then left with two of them kissing his cheeks

"I'm going to continue never washing these cheeks" he said to himself after they left.

Word about Ben's heroic's at saving his cousin Gwen spread like wild fire throughout the school and by the end of the day Ben was in high spirits as everyone congratulated him and apologised for their earlier actions and words. when the bell finally rang for home time due to being the only ones to leave Ben and Gwen walked together to Ben's Gwen's locker "thanks a billion Gwen I owe you big time for this" Ben said

"don't mention it...seriously don't" Gwen said before they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"Well you look like you had a good day" his mum said as she picked him up

"yep, thanks to Gwen making up a story everyone thinks I'm a hero now" he said with the biggest grin possible.


	6. Captured

On a planet now know as Vilgaxia the notorious Vilgax sat in his throne room within his palace, he was thinking about his multiple defeats at the hands of the wielder of the most powerful device in the known universe and to only add more salt to the wound the wielder was a child no less, the thought of said child made him clench his teeth and fists in anger. He was broken from his thoughts of revenge when his new servant/right-hand man Psyphon entered his throne room "my liege, I have just recently acquired some information on the young Benjamin Tennyson that I think you might be interested in" he said with a slight bow

"well? What is it?" Vilgax asked, his patience already razor thin

"from the footage we've acquired from a recent Earth broadcast it appears that young Benjamin Tennyson has received fatal injuries since your last encounter with him" Psyphon said

"has he perished?" Vilgax asked hoping the answer would be yes

"unfortunately from what our doctors and technicians he was saved thanks to galvan tech" Vilgax's fist's tightened even more

"is that all?" he asked

"not quite my lord, when I saw young Tennyson's new appearance I raised the question with our doctors and technicians..." he then pressed a button on his arm and a life sized hologram of Ben's current appearance in front of him "that if we were to capture young Tennyson could we control him through the cybernetic part of his head and get him to do anything you desire"

"and what did they say?"

"they said that they could do such a thing easily, so think about it my lord the wielder of the most powerful device in the universe under your full control to do whatever bidding you desire without question" Psyphon explained.

Vilgax got the most wicked grin on his face "the concept seems highly promising however how do you intend to capture Tennyson?"

"trust me lord Vilgax when I say that I have that fully covered" he said with another slight bow

"very well then, but know this, fail me and I'll have you replace Tennyson"

"of cause my liege" Psyphon finished before he left the throne room leaving Vilgax to his thoughts.

5 days later

During the 5 days Psyphon had been heading to Earth he had been going over his plans and had listened to some of the technicians suggestions on how to improve Ben Tennyson, they had taken into account that while Ben did possess the most powerful device in the universe the amount of time he could stay as a different alien wasn't indefinite so to make up for that they decided to make him just as capable of handling himself even when normal. By the time they reached Earth they had their plan all set out and would begin working on him as soon as they had him, Psyphon turned to the head technician "Psychobos, have you ensured that the restraints will hold at least a female Tetramand and that the parts will work exactly as we intend?" he asked

" _Dr._ Psychobos, and yes the parts will be fully compatible with the Terrans little mind, and I use the term loosely" he said

Psyphon turned to one of Vilgax's drones "have you located the boy yet?"

"yes we've got a lock on his DNA structure"

"excellent, and seeing that it's the time that most of these humans go to sleep we can proceed with our plan immediately, send two drones down and have them gas his room BEFORE they grab him and bring him back to the ship"

"yes commander Psyphon" the drone said and it typed some buttons. Psyphon's ship, now cloaked, hovered above the Tennyson residence, as Ben slept comfortable in his bed while dreaming of himself winning the Sumo Slammer's Championship he was completely unaware that two drones were peaking through his open window

"subject confirmed: Benjamin Tennyson" one drone said before the other threw a gas bomb in Ben's room as soon as the bomb hit the floor a low hissing sound was heard as white smoke began pouring out of it and soon the whole room was filled with a white smoke that came flowing out the open window. Once most of the smoke had cleared one of the two drones entered the room and grabbed the still sleeping Ben before leaving, when it was outside the other drone pressed a button on its arm "subject captured, requesting return" it said and almost instantly they disappeared, reappearing back on Psyphon's ship.

As soon as they were back on the ship they put Ben on a floating table where restraints immediately clamped down on Ben's limbs and waist "excellent now take him to the medical bay" Psyphon ordered, the drones nodded and took Ben away on the floating table while Psyphon smirked "your hero days are over whelp" he said before heading to another room where he could over see the procedure.

Dr. Psychobos was now in the Medical Bay eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Terran child with Galvan cybernetic attachments, soon the doors opened and the child in question was brought in "ah finally the patient is here" he said as the table stopped in front of him "oh dear what kind of trouble has this little boy gotten into...oh well who cares lets begin" then using some tools he managed to open up Ben's head "my, my those Galvin's must have been in a rush to save this p-pile of flesh, if they had had more time the could have done a better job on this, and I use the term loosely" he finished before continuing his work.

Hours went by as Dr. Psychobos as well as the doctors and technicians worked on Ben upgrading and modifying his cybernetic parts and slightly changing his organic parts as well to better incorporate them to his original body, keeping Ben under anaesthesia Dr. Psychobos took a rest as he did he met Psyphon "so how's everything going?" he asked

"exactly as we p-planned, we now have full control of his mind and a-actions, we have upgraded his arm with the latest technology and we just completed modifying his matter to energy digestive system, all we have to do now is modify his feet and jaw" Dr. Psychobos said

"ah yes the Duranite you made, are you positive it's 100x stronger than Taydenite?" Psyphon asked

"absolutely p-positive"

"and with the rockets you'll place in his feet will he be fully in control of his movements, I don't want the ultimate weapon to be constantly flying out of control"

"trust me he will not have that problem in the slightest"

"very well, hopefully master will be pleased with our gift" Psyphon finished, turning on his heel he walked away.

Back on Earth

Mrs. Tennyson did the morning routine of waking her son up, she often wondered why he even had an alarm clock he always slept through it, and yet her simple knocking on the door always woke him up. When she reached the door she knocked her usual 3 times "come on sweetie time to get up" she said, she waited for the usual moan response but instead all she heard was the alarm ringing "come on sweetie you don't want your breakfast to get cold" she said, still nothing, opening the door she gasped as she saw Ben's bed empty and the window open "Ben if you're hiding come out right now, this isn't funny" she said loudly, nothing quickly checking all of the rooms and wardrobes she couldn't find anything, checking Ben's room again she saw nothing was missing other than Ben, even his bag and shoes were still there.

Calming down a fraction she quickly called her sister in law Natalie to see if she had seen or heard from Ben "Tennyson residence" Natalie said

"Natalie its Sandra have you seen or heard from Ben by any chance"

"no I haven't...has he gone missing" Sandra now barely holding it together told her sister-in-law what had happened "okay Sandra I'll keep a look out and I'll tell Gwen to keep an eye out for him at school" Natalie replied

"thank you" Sandra replied before she hung up and called the police.

Soon police were searching Ben's room for clues while questioning Ben's mum "so you just came into his room this morning and he was just gone?" the officer asked

"yes he was" she said

"is there any reason you can think of that might have caused him to possibly run away?"

"well he has had a bit of a rough time recently but nothing that he'd want to run away from home from besides his shoes and stuff is still here so I don't think he ran away"

"okay then, is there anybody that you can think of that would want to take your son" he asked, Sandra knew that her father-in-law Max could answer that question better than she could

"no I don't" she said

"alright then that will be all ma'am" the officer said before turning around "anything?" he asked

"nope, whoever did this clearly didn't want anyone to know who they were" the other officer said, they had dusted for fingerprints but there were none that showed that they came in from the outside

"alright ma'am we'll take this report back to the station and begin looking for your son immediately" the first officer said

"thank you so much" Sandra said as the police left. Suddenly she could have kicked herself she could get the Plumber's to help locate her son, after all they did that the last time he went missing, getting into her car she drove to the same entrance to the Plumber base as her father-in-law had. When she arrived at the entrance however she was surprised to see that the entrance was gone, getting out of her car she walked up to the face of the hill and went to touch it but as she did her hand went straight through it, walking forward she found herself in the tunnel "a hologram? Well I guess that is a way to keep this place a secret" she said before she got back in her car and drove down the tunnel.

When she arrived in the Plumber base she was greeted by several people wearing armour and helmets, she stopped her car and got out "may we help you ma'am?" one of them asked

"yes my son Ben Tennyson has gone missing again I know that you helped the last time he went missing so please I'm begging you to help me find my son again please" she said

"that's one of the reasons the Plumber's exist ma'am, follow us and we'll take you to the lab where our technicians will help locate your son" the first plumber said

"thank you so much" Sandra said and she began following the Plumber.

When they arrived at the lab Sandra saw two little aliens working on what looked like some kind of laser "Blukic those are the wrong wires" the fatter one of the two said

"no they aren't" the thinner one of the two said

"yes they are"

"no they aren't"

"fine then see for yourself"

"alright I will" Blukic said before he attached the wires and closed the hatch before turning the laser on. At first the laser seemed to be working fine "see told ya Driba" Blukic said before the laser started making weird noises

"run?" Sandra asked

"run" the Plumber replied they then ran out of the room and went to the sides just before the laser exploded.

"Is this normal" she asked

"for those two yes" the Plumber replied, as they entered the messed up room they saw the two aliens now pinned to the wall with pieces of shrapnel by their clothes

"see I told you they were the wrong wires" Driba said angrily

"fine you were right" Blukic admitted

"eh hem" the Plumber said clearing his throat and getting their attention "if you two have finished I would like you to help this women locate her son please" he said

"sure but (struggles a bit) could you possibly get us down first please" Driba said the Plumber sighed and he plucked the two Galvan's off the wall

"okay I'll leave you to it and let us know as soon as you find him" he then turned to Sandra "don't worry ma'am we'll find your son" he said which filled Sandra with relief before he left the lab

"okay ma'am" Driba said getting Sandra's attention "my name is Driba and this is Blukic"

"hi"

"pleased to meet you" Sandra said

"now you say your son has gone missing" Driba asked

"yes you've located him before his name is Ben Tennyson" Sandra said

"Ben Tennyson? Didn't he go missing just last week?" Blukic asked

"yes he did" Sandra said sadly

"well then his DNA should still be in our system" Driba said as he made his way over to the computer.

After typing on the keyboard he clicked on Ben's name and then a map of Bellwood came up "huh it seems that he's not anywhere in Bellwood" Driba stated

"widen the search to the whole state" Blukic suggested, Driba typed on the keyboard and then the map zoomed out to show the whole state but still nothing "uh all of America" zoomed out again, still nothing "the whole world?" a rotating Earth appeared on the screen but still nothing signalling where Ben was

"sorry ma'am but according to the DNA tracker Ben isn't anywhere on Earth" Driba said

"so my son has disappeared without a trace?!" Sandra asked as fear and worry came back to her stronger than before

"well a most likely scenario would be that he's been kidnapped by someone from space" Driba hypothesised

"that or he found a spaceship and flew off somewhere" Blukic added

"that could also be a possibility however highly unlikely"

"well you know how kids are they see a shiny button and press it"

"don't be ridiculous Blukic no child is that stupid"

"enough!" Sandra interrupted, seeing a fight was about to break out "now tell me is there any way we can find my son if he is in space?" she asked

"well sure we just have to use the main console up near the top of the base, that has a more powerful tracker on it" Blukic stated

"good" she said as she picked them up "guide me there"

"yes ma'am" they said in union and they guided her to the main console.

When they arrived they were greeted by Patelliday "Miss Tennyson what brings you back to Plumber HQ" he asked

"Ben has gone missing again and according to the scan these two made he's not on Earth" Sandra explained

Patelliday looked at Blukic and Driba "are you two sure you did the right search" he asked

"100% positive" they said in union

"alright let's check it out" Patelliday said as he walked over to the main console with Sandra following him. Patelliday walked up to a young looking woman who looked to be in her late twenties who was sitting at the consol "Cadet Molly" the young woman quickly stood up and saluted

"Magister Patelliday sir!" she said

"at ease, I need you to do a DNA scan of the Earth for Benjamin Tennyson" he ordered

"right away sir" she said before she sat back down and began typing on the console soon a clear picture of Earth rotating appeared on the huge screen "it appears that the person in question is not on Earth" Cadet Molly stated

"told ya" Blukic added

"widen the search to the whole galaxy" Patelliday said Cadet Molly did so and for just a millisecond there was a red flash at the very edge "keep widening" then a slow moving blinking red light appeared on the screen "there he is can you get a possible lock on it's destination?" Cadet Molly kept typing

"if it stays on that exact course these are the planets on their course" she said and a list of planets came up Patelliday adjusted his glasses a bit and looked over the name, one name in particular stood out

"Vilgaxia, I'd say that that would be our best bet on where he's headed" he turned back to Sandra "don't worry Mrs. Tennyson we'll get your boy back immediately" Patelliday stated before he pressed a button on his wrist com "all available Plumbers report to the hanger immediately we have a code red 2.0" he said before pressed the button again

"what's a code red 2.0?" Sandra asked

"wielder of Omnitrix kidnapped"

"seriously?"

"seriously" Patelliday, Molly, Blukic, and Driba said in union

"now Mrs. Tennyson I know that this may be hard but you have to stay here, we can't risk taking a civilian on a Mission this dangerous, no if's ands or buts" Patelliday stated before he and left to the elevator

"I take it I'm just supposed to go home now and wait for news" Sandra asked

"well unless you want to stay here for a week because that's how long it takes to get to Vilgaxia from here then yes" Molly replied

"well then I might as well go home then" she said sadly

"did you come here by car?" Molly asked

"yes I did, could you show me how to get back to it please?" she asked

"we'll be happy to guide you there" Driba said still on her shoulder

"okay then you're the guides" she sighed out and she began following the two aliens directions.

Meanwhile

Down in the hanger Patelliday was informing the available Plumber's on the situation "so you all know the objective: go out there and rescue Tennyson at all costs. If that Space Demon gets his hands on the Omnitrix he will truly be unstoppable" he said looking at all of the determined faces "now let's move out" "sir!" they all replied with a salute and they rushed into their ships ready to leave and as soon as they were ready 10 ships flew off into space.


	7. The Terror of Ben 10

**Note: the first part with Sandra was meant to be at the bottom of the last page**

Back with Sandra

'this is really not my day' she thought she may not know this place at all but she was 100% sure of one thing, they were lost, that became obvious when they reached a dead end

"Blukic, I told you that we should have gone the other way" Driba said

"no you didn't" he replied

"yes I did"

"no you didn't" both Blukic and Sandra said in union making Driba hang his head while Sandra pinched the bridge of her nose for a minute

"okay then how about we retrace our steps" she suggested

"good idea" both Blukic and Driba said in union and they headed back the way they came.

On Psyphon's ship

After having a break, Dr. Psychobos as well as the doctors and technicians got back to work on Ben, after equipping rockets to the soles of Ben's feet they got to work on Ben's mouth, first they pulled out all of his top teeth and replaced them all with a substance that looked like clear purple putty. Every time the putty was put in a technician carefully carved it till it was razor sharp before shining UV-light on it instantly turning it solid and causing it to fuse with Ben's skull, while they were doing that the doctor that had removed Ben's jaw was carefully peeling away the skin and flesh off the jaw bone so he could make a completely accurate copy of it with Dr. Psychobos' Duranite. Once the jaw bone was defleshed a technician carefully moulded some Duranite into the exact shape of Ben's jaw, making it completely solid with some UV-light the doctor began to wrap the flesh around the Duranite jaw piece. Using a special laser he fully repaired any incisions he had made while the technicians finished putting the last Duranite tooth in the top of Ben's mouth, once all off the teeth were hardened they got to work at reattaching and modifying his new jaw.

The process took quite a while but they managed to reattach the new jaw piece "finally, now all we need to do is p-put the bottom teeth in his new j-jaw and coat the inside of his mouth and oesophagus with p-polymengas, then were done" Dr. Psychobos stated as he checked to see their work "now remember we have to make it so that his teeth will always lock together, we don't want him biting off his tongue" he said the doctors and technicians nodded and got to work on the final part. It took a bit longer than before to get his teeth correct but soon they were done. After coating the inside of Ben's mouth and oesophagus with polymengas, Dr. Psychobos began using the special laser that got rid of all of the cuts and incisions that they had made on Ben so now he looked like he had never had any surgery to his mouth.

The doors to the Medical Bay opened and Psyphon walked in "so is it finished" he asked

"yes everything was a c-complete success"

"so he'll obey every command Master and I will give him?"

"let's see" the doctors and technicians removed the restraints and anesthetic from Ben. About a minute later Ben's eyes opened and he sat up, looking around the Medical Bay a psychopathic bloodthirsty look appeared on his face

"why does he have that look on his face" Psyphon asked quietly while getting a shiver down his spine

"when we worked on his brain we blocked out every single emotion except for anger, rage, joy, and bloodlust"

Ben's cybernetic fingers then extended about a meter and they went razor thin before he swung his arm and sliced a doctor into 6 pieces. Everyone leapt back in fright at this "so in other words you made him a bloodthirsty psychopath who only desire is to kill and maim" Psyphon asked as he and Dr. Psychobos began backing away towards the door

"basically, yes" Dr. Psychobos said, now starting to realising the blunder of that action

Ben looked at his handy work before laughing maniacally, he then abruptly stopped and looked at the other doctors and technicians "die" he said and he began slicing them all up while also firing energy blasts from the new hole in the palm of his hand turning the pieces to ashes. Soon all of the doctors and technicians were dead, Ben looked at the bloody hunks of flesh on the floor and licked his lips before he started eating them while also sucking/licking the blood off of the floor. After 5 minutes of rapid eating he had consumed all of the doctors as well as their clothes, his face and hands were now covered in blood "mmm yummy" he said before he giggled and left the medical bay "I hope there's more people to kill on here" he said as he licked the blood off of his hands and he walked out of the medical bay.

Meanwhile

Psyphon and Dr. Psychobos had left the medical bay as soon as Ben had started killing the rest of the doctors and technicians and were now heading as fast as they could to the bridge "I think we just made the biggest mistake in history" Psyphon said

"what's this we stuff you're the one who decided to turn him into a weapon" Dr. Psychobos stated

"well I'm not the one who turned him into a psychopath" Psyphon snapped back angrily as crashes and explosions were heard behind them. They reached the bridge and Psyphon immediately gave the order to every drone on the ship to kill Ben Tennyson "I hope lord Vilgax will be okay with just having the Omnitrix" Psyphon said as all the drones on the ship began searching in masses for Ben.

"I highly doubt they'll b-be able to k-kill him, we should get to the escape pods now" Dr. Psychobos stated

"you're right those drones will only buy us enough time to get there, let's go" Psyphon said and the two left the bridge.

With Ben

Ben had been using his new blaster, sword fingers, and enhanced strength to start tearing the whole ship apart he had encountered a few drones and had ether sliced/blew them up or eaten them. As he turned a corner he found himself standing in front of a mass of drones, Ben activated his Omnitrix and pressed it down turning into "XLR8!" he then zipped through the mass and appeared on the other side "bang" he said before they all fell to pieces he then ran off to find more drones. After encountering and destroying another mass of drones the Omnitrix timed out and XLR8 turned back into Ben, Ben growled angrily at this and began walking through the halls. He soon arrived at a large door and using his cybernetic arm he burst through it in 3 punches, when he entered he saw two huge machines the biggest one was humming loudly while the other one had a glowing glass tube in the centre. Ben looked at his Omnitrix and saw that it was now glowing green again activating it he selected the right alien and pressed it down turning into "Four Arms!" he shouted before he ran and leapt onto the giant humming machine before he began tearing it apart. After tearing some wires out there were a lot of bangs and pops coming from inside it followed by the humming coming to a stop, Four Arms then leapt from the machine, which just so happened to be the ships engine, and then smashed through the one with the glowing tube, which happened to be the ships power core, almost immediately the room was bathed in darkness.

With Psyphon and Dr. Psychobos

As they ran down the halls they saw heaps of destroyed drones scattered throughout them, the walls were also ether dented, torn/broken off, or had charred holes through them. as they rounded a corner the stopped dead in their tracks as they saw that the only way to the escape pods was blocked by a collapsed roof and walls "we're dead" Psyphon said before the humming from the engines stopped which was shortly followed by the lights going out

"I concur" Dr. Psychobos said before explosions were heard "well on the b-bright side at least he'll kill himself in the p-process" the lights then came back on as the generators kicked in

"wait you said he'll obey every command lord Vilgax and I give him right?"

"well to be honest I'm not so sure anymore" Psyphon took a deep breath and sighed

"lets just try and find him" and they began searching for the monster they created.

As they searched the ship they found destruction and destroyed drones everywhere, they could hear more explosions getting louder and louder until the turned the corner and saw a mass of drones had cornered Ben in a dead end. Activating his Omnitrix he turned into Heatblast, sticking both hands out they began to glow brighter "fry" he said, Psyphon and Dr. Psychobos ran back around the corner just in time to avoid a wall of flames. Once the flames had stopped they looked around the corner and saw that the ground was now covered in a black goo which used to be the drones. Heatblast was now pointing and laughing at the goo, but stopped as he spotted two others, he then began laughing dementedly before putting both hands at his sides he blasted forward over the black puddle. When he landed he turned around ready to kill his next target but stopped when he saw who it was, Psyphon opened his eyes to see Heatblast now kneeling before him "master" he muttered out which made Psyphon relax a bit "stand up" Psyphon ordered, Heatblast did so "follow us to the bridge" he said and the three of them walked to the bridge of Psyphon's now destroyed ship.

By the time they arrived at the bridge the Omnitrix had timed out and Ben was now back to normal "Dr. Psychobos, check to see how many drones we have left while I assess the damage" Psyphon said

after a bit of scanning Dr. Psychobos had his answer "bad news Psyphon there are no more working drones aboard your ship"

"great and on top of that our weapons and defences are ether off line or destroyed, our engine has been destroyed, and we have 5 hull breaches, the only reason we're still moving at the moment is because of the ships momentum"

"well our s-scanners show that there's no big obstacles in our way and I s-should be able to fix the engines by the t-time we reach Vilgaxia to allow us to land"

Psyphon turned to Ben "clean and fix the ship" he ordered, Ben bowed and then activated his now glowing green Omnitrix and turned into XLR8 before zipping out of the bridge. "I have a feeling the next few days are going to be hell" Psyphon muttered to himself while Dr. Psychobos scuttled up to him

"I sincerely hope lord Vilgax will be p-pleased with my work" he stated as he rubbed his claws together

"I don't normally say this but from what I've just seen; you have done an exceptional job...of creating a monster" Psyphon said before he grabbed Dr. Psychobos "that mind control device of yours had better not be faulty otherwise we're all dead"

"not to worry I have made sure that it will constantly work 100%" Dr. Psychobos stated, Psyphon then let go of him and watched as he scuttled off towards the engine room to begin repairs.

Plumber HQ

Max arrived at the base having heard that a code red 2.0 had been called seeing that there was now hardly anyone at the base Max made his way to the main console where he found the recently appointed cadet Molly Gunther monitoring the screen "Molly I heard that a code red 2.0 was called, is this true" he asked as Molly stood up and saluted

"yes Magister Tennyson sir someone has kidnapped your grandson and is now on a direct coarse with Vilgaxia, 10 ships have been sent out to retrieve him with Magister Patelliday going with them" she explained

"damn it!" Max said and he slammed his fist on the console 'if he gets his hands on the Omnitrix the entire universe is doomed' he thought angrily his thoughts were interrupted by a whoosh noise behind him, he turned around and saw a very angry looking Sandra

"look thanks to you Blukic we're now right back where we started" Driba said

"was no-"

"ENOUGH!" Sandra shouted as she grabbed the two Galvan's off her shoulders "I would have been better off finding my way out myself than let you two guide me!" she snapped at them, she then saw Max and walked over to him "here take these things and tell me where I parked my car it's in the same place you drove your RV into the other day" she said as she shoved Blukic and Driba in Max's hand

"3 floors down and head right" Max replied she then marched back into the elevator and pressed the right button before the doors closed behind her

"wow she really has a temper" Blukic said

"well after listening to you two for 6 hours and 28 minutes I'm sure anyone would have a temper" Molly said

"I'll speak with you two later" Max said to the two Galvan's before placing them down

"Magister Tennyson, if I may make a suggestion" Molly asked

"anything" Max replied

"why don't you get some Plumber's closer to Vilgaxia to intercept the vessel" she suggested

"that's brilliant" he said before thinking "put me on to Base T-24" Molly typed on the console and soon the face of a red skinned alien with massive eyes that were completely blue and a huge mouth appeared on the screen

"Magister Tennyson, to what do I owe the honour of this call?" He asked

"it's a code red 2.0" Max said, the aliens eyes widened slightly

"and I take it that the capturer is in this area"

"yes they're on a direct coarse with Vilgaxia and should pass by your base within the next 30 hours"

"right we'll be there and waiting Zazz out" he said and the screen went blank.

Max gave a sigh of slight relief "do you want me to contact other bases and tell them to keep a look out?" Molly asked

"please" Max said before he turned to Blukic and Driba "as for you two, you've got some explaining to do" he said firmly.

The next day

It had taken Ben over a whole day to clean up the mess he had made during his rampage of Psyphon's ship, once he had gathered up all of the destroyed droids and any other mess he had made and put it all in the cargo hold, once he was sure everything was cleaned up he firmly grabbed onto a pipe and opened up the cargo hatch. He began laughing as he watched the whole mess be sucked out into space once it was empty he closed it up and the air returned, once it had he left the cargo hold and began searching for his master. He soon found his master and the giant talking crab in the engine room "this is hopeless, there is absolutely no way I'll be able to f-fix this, that little monster just wrecked it too much" Dr. Psychobos stated Ben's eyes narrowed at this, he knew the giant crab was talking about him.

"I have cleaned and repaired what I could master" Ben said as he walked over to the two and kneeled before Psyphon "do you want me to kill him master?" he asked

"no, I don't want you to kill him" Psyphon ordered

"as you command" Ben said with a bow

"hmm now that you've cleaned up the mess you made what to do with you for the next few days" Psyphon said to himself

"why don't you just stay in the cargo hold" Dr. Psychobos said, the next thing he knew he was being crushed between the destroyed engine and Ben's cybernetic hand, Dr. Psychobos began to shake in fright as Ben's psychopathic stare pierced right through him

"never. tell me. What. to do" he said

"s-s-syf-f-fon, h-help" Dr. Psychobos strained out as he could feel his shell beginning to crack

"let him go Ben" Psyphon ordered, Ben instantly let Dr. Psychobos go before kicking him in the side sending him flying and crashing into a wall where he fell unconscious. Ben began laughing dementedly again as he pointed at the downed doctor "come Ben, let's try and make you look slightly more presentable for our master" Psyphon said as Ben kept laughing but followed Psyphon.

After a bit of searching Psyphon had given Ben a new wardrobe which consisted of black spandex-like pants, a black vest with a skull pattern on the back, and a metal gauntlet with two blades on it for his right hand "I must say you look sharp kid" he said

"thank you master" he said as he looked at his reflection in the blades.

Suddenly the whole ship rocked violently which was followed by explosions "what the name of Vilgax was that?!" Psyphon exclaimed

"we are under attack by Plumber ships" Ben replied in a monotone Psyphon gave a evil smile before he grabbed what looked like a giant bubble which the then put on Ben's head "why don't you go out there and show them all the new Ben Tennyson and as long as you wear that bubble on your head you'll be able to breathe in space" Psyphon said, Ben laughed maniacally before he activated the rockets in his feet and flew off towards the air lock.

Plumber Ship 1

"Remember don't destroy it just disable it" Zazz ordered not realising that the ships engines weren't on

"right sir" the Plumber at the controls said as he finally managed to take out one of the engines while another two ships tried to take out the other ones suddenly the Plumber saw something exit through the top of the ship which was soon followed by a green flash, the next thing they knew a Petrosapien wearing a uniform that was black on the right half and white on the left with a black patch on the left shoulder topped off with a bubble helmet was now on the front of their ship he reared an arm back and punched a hole through the glass letting all of the air being sucked out of the ship, due to Zazz not wearing a helmet at the time began to suffocate he went to reach for a helmet only to have the helmet get covered in green crystal, turning he saw the Petrosapien wagging his index finger back and forth as he did Zazz saw the Omnitrix symbol on the black patch as if reading his mind Diamondhead nodded.

Diamondhead then impaled Zazz through the chest with a large crystal pinning him to the back of the ship. Diamondhead then turned around and fired multiple crystals from his finger tips which ripped the Plumber at the controls to shreds, then pressing the self-destruct button he leapt out the broken window and there was a brief flash, turning around Diamondhead watched the remains of the ship now just floating about aimlessly in space. Diamondhead then began laughing maniacally while pointing to the debris of the ship, he then quickly turned his arms into two large shields which began deflecting the plasma blasts coming from the two ships "heh, heh, heh dumb dumbs" Diamondhead said. As soon as the two ships changed course so as to not hit into each other, Diamondhead threw the two shields at one of the ships slicing off both of its wings which sent it spiralling out of control back towards the planet it had come from "one to go" he said as the last ship came back to start firing again, having not seen what had happened to the second ship, the last ship began firing at Diamondhead again but this time Diamondhead formed a massive pointed crystal above his head before he threw it at the ship.

The ship turned to the side to avoid the crystal but unfortunately it had both engines ripped off in the process leaving it dead in space, Diamondhead was about to finish it off before the Omnitrix flashed and he turned back to normal. Looking at his now normal body he gave a large yell of rage and he fired a beam of energy at the ship, making a hole in it and turning it into debris in a flash. Ben pause for a bit and then began snickering evilly at his handy work before he headed back to the ship.

Psyphon had been watching the whole thing "an excellent field test, unfortunately we're still engineless and landing will be impossible"

"ugh what are you complaining about" Dr. Psychobos asked as he scuttled into the bridge where Psyphon was

"well you're quick to recover I was saying that because our engines are now officially destroyed landing will be impossible now" Psyphon said

"perhaps I may be of assistance master?" Ben said as he kneeled before Psyphon

"and what can you do?" Psyphon asked, the Omnitrix symbol turned green and he activated it turning to the right alien he pressed it down and in a flash he became "a Galvanic Mechamorph?" Psyphon said before Upgrade merged with the ship making it sleeker with wings that had two large jets on each wing a now pointed nose and a huge jet on the rear, the insides of the jets began to glow green before the newly modified ship shot forward. Psyphon and Dr. Psychobos were thrown straight to the back wall and were pinned up to it by about 7G of force. Psyphon managed to look at the monitor and saw how fast they were approaching Vilgaxia "Psyphon get him to slow down" Dr. Psychobos said

"but if we keep this speed up we'll reach Vilgaxia in 10 minutes"

"we'll both be pancakes in 10 minutes"

"fine, Ben slow down" Psyphon ordered the force on them quickly began to lessen until they were finally able to stand properly. Upgrade's head rose up from the floor in front of Psyphon "is this more to your liking master" Upgrade asked "much" Psyphon said, Upgrade's head then sunk back down and the ship continued heading towards Vilgaxia.

About 10 minutes later Upgrade retracted back to his Galvanic Mechamorph form as a beeping was heard before he changed back into Ben "I hope that you are pleased with what I have done" he said as he kneeled in front of Psyphon

"indeed you have, thanks to that massive speed boost we should reach Vilgaxia much sooner than expected" Psyphon said, he then turned to a Dr. Psychobos "contact lord Vilgax and inform him we should be back within 2 hours" Psyphon ordered, Dr. Psychobos nodded and began to follow his order "Ben when we arrive in Vilgaxia's orbit I want you to turn back into a Galvanic Mechamorph and merge with the ship to land it safely" he ordered Ben rose and then bowed.

2 hours later

Vilgax was waiting at the docking bay for Psyphon's ship to arrive, soon he saw a ship in appear in the sky before coming down slowly and landed gently in front of him. He had never seen this kind of ship before and was curious as to who owned it, he then watched in surprise as the black and green pattern retracted revealing Psyphon's damaged ship. After a bit of waiting he watched as the cargo bay door opened and Psyphon exited along with a figure that looked semi-familiar and then the new head doctor/technician that had gone with Psyphon but also surprisingly no one else came out "my lord may I present to you your new weapon and minion Benjamin Tennyson" Psyphon said while Ben kneeled down

"how may I assist you master?" Ben asked

"he's 100% loyal and will do anything you or I say" Psyphon said

"anything you say?" Vilgax questioned

"with all due respect my lord, if he wasn't modified to follow my commands as well he would have most likely killed Dr. Psychobos and I as well as destroyed the entire ship" Psyphon explained

that statement made Vilgax's eyes narrow "as well? Are you saying that he killed others?"

"all of the doctors, technicians, and drones"

Vilgax growled "brief me on what fully happened later" he then looked at Ben "Tennyson, demonstrate to me what you're now capable of without using your Omnitrix" Vilgax ordered, Ben stood up and nodded. He walked over to some of Vilgax's drones that were just standing like targets waiting to be shot at, he raised his cybernetic arm and a glowing red ball appeared in his hand the ball rapidly grew in size before it pressed up against the drone and detonating, the aftershock from the energy blast sent everyone, except Vilgax, flying back as the wave rapidly grew in size. Once it stopped Vilgax unshielded his eyes and was left in complete awe not only had the drones been destroyed but half of the docking bay and the entire mountain that had been behind it

Ben turned his head to face Vilgax and now had a dark look on his face "does this please you master?" he asked

Vilgax turned around and saw Psyphon and Dr. Psychobos pulling themselves out of a pile of rubble "ugh did anyone get the number of that star ship?" Psyphon asked while holding his head he then walked/ stumbled up to Vilgax "so master are you pleased at what we've accomplished?" he asked, Vilgax looked back and forth between Ben and Psyphon before an evil smile appeared on his face "yes" he said before he began laughing to which Ben joined in only his laugh was more psychotic.


	8. Massacre

Patelliday was still very unnerved at what he and his small fleet had encountered during their pursuit in rescuing Ben...

Flashback

The small fleet of 10 ships were now nearing Base T-24, they had been informed that the base would be sending out some ships to intercept the vessel that they were currently in pursuit of, suddenly Patelliday's scanners detected a life form up ahead telling the rest of the ships to slow down they arrived to see debris floating around "what in the name of..." Patelliday said but he stopped when he saw a single figure floating amongst the debris the figure waved to them and made his way over to Patelliday's ship.

After entering through the air lock he took off his helmet to reveal that he was a blue skinned reptilian looking humanoid he then took a deep breath and exhaled "lucky you came when you did, I was almost out of oxygen" he said thankfully

"soldier what in blazes happened here?!" Patelliday asked

"we were called to intercept a ship that had a captured Ben Tennyson on board, we intercepted the ship and managed to take out two of its engines...but then a Petrosapien came out of the ship and started attacking us, it made the ship with Magister Zazz on board explode, I don't know what happened to the other ship but when it tried to attack our ship...it turned back into Ben Tennyson, he then shot a laser of some kind out of his robotic hand that pierced through our ship and made it to explode" the Plumber explained

"whoa, whoa, whoa back up there Ben Tennyson killed all of those men and destroyed the ships?" Patelliday asked

"yes, and he even laughed at what he did but what got me the most was that look on his face"

"what look was that?"

"the look of a true psychopath"

"well this is a real disturbing pickle we're in, by the way how did you survive?"

"my suit is custom made and can withstand blasts like that easily"

"I see" turning to the other Plumber "contact Max we need to let him know about this" Patelliday said, the plumber nodded and got Max on the radio

"Patelliday what's the problem?" he asked

"well according to the only survivor from the ships sent to intercept the ship your grandson has ether gone rogue or he's under some kind of mind control"

"...you're kidding"

"no I'm not, I saw it with my own eyes, he took great glee in his actions and that psychopathic look on his face just chilled me to the core" the Plumber said as he spoke into the radio.

Max was speechless he knew full well Ben would never do those kinds of things on purpose "those monsters" he muttered

"so if he does start to attack us Max what should we do?" Patelliday asked

"does anyone there have a paralysis gun or blaster on them?" he asked, unfortunately no one did

"there's some back at Base T-24" the rescued plumber said

"alright if Ben does become hostile you are fully allowed to use force but not deadly force, do you understand?" Max said firmly

"don't worry Max we'll only just stun him, nothing more" Patelliday assured

"thank you Max out" and he hung up.

Flashback end

5 days later and now armed with paralysis guns the Plumber ships began to enter Vilgaxia's atmosphere and soon landed out the front of Vilgax's palace and exited their ships, Patelliday grabbed a megaphone and spoke into it "alright Vilgax give us Benjamin Tennyson right now and we won't have to use deadly force" he said through the megaphone. At first nothing happened but then one of the huge doors opened and a small figure walked out, Patelliday adjusted his glasses and saw it was Ben "Ben it's me Patelliday, your grandpa Max's friend we're here to take you home and away from Vilgax" he said, Ben looked at all of the Plumbers and got the psychopathic look on his face his cybernetic fingers extended and thinned out again as he crouched down the realising what was about to happen Patelliday spoke again "Ben please we don't..." he didn't get to finish as Ben disappeared and reappeared behind three Plumbers his fingers then retracted and as soon as they were back to normal the three plumbers fell to pieces, shocking the other Plumber's.

Activating his Omnitrix Ben quickly selected an alien and pressed it down and in a flash he became "Heatblast!" turning to the side Heatblast took a deep breath and blew out white flames that incinerated 4 more Plumber's. Dodging several shots Heatblast reared his arm back and punched a Plumber in the face his hot glowing green hand disintegrating their head as he did, touching his Omnitrix symbol he turned into Four Arms 'I had no idea he could do that' Patelliday thought to himself. Four Arms proved to be even worse than Heatblast using his immense strength crush and tear Plumber's apart; even though they had gotten multiple shots in on Four Arms they hardly even fazed him.

Patelliday was about to take another shot at Four Arms when his hand was grabbed by the Plumber he had saved and was dragged off his feet "we have to leave now!" he said, Patelliday watched as Ben, now as Diamondhead, shoved both hands into two different Plumbers and made crystal spikes explode out from their bodies. Once inside a ship the Plumber fired up the engines and punched it before the door had even closed, Diamondhead watched as the ship shot into the sky, he was about to change into a new flying alien he had just unlocked when his Omnitrix beeped and he turned back to normal. Scowling he looked around at his handiwork, blood and splattered body parts lay all around him grabbing a long shard of crystal he had made while as Diamondhead he skewered a helmet with a head inside before lifting it up and began eating it like a candy apple, he then turned around and headed into town with his fingers becoming blades again.

From a balcony Psyphon and Vilgax had been watching the whole massacre "it truly is a good thing you told him to train and learn on how to use his Omnitrix better for the last 5 days" Psyphon said

"indeed" Vilgax said as he watched Ben head towards the town, sensing that something bad was going to happen Vilgax leapt from the balcony and landed in front of Ben making him stop "where do you think you're going?" Vilgax asked

"to kill like you ordered me to master" Ben replied Vilgax remembered that his order was just to kill

"you are not to kill inhabitants of this planet do I make myself clear?" Vilgax stated

"crystal" Ben said as he held up the crystal with a now half eaten head on it, he then turned around and headed back to the palace laughing. Vilgax's eyes narrowed at this but he decided to ignore it for now.

Meanwhile

Patelliday was still recovering from the shock he got at Ben's actions, the rescued Plumber however was currently flying the ship while trying to contact Max "Plumber Headquarters, Cadet Molly speaking"

"this agent Shampa from Plumber Base T-24, I'm requesting to speak with Magister Max Tennyson immediately" he replied

"here he is" she replied

"Max Tennyson speaking, what's the situation with Ben?" Max asked

"very grim sir, he massacred everyone without a second thought, Magister Patelliday and I are the only ones who escaped and he's still in shock from what I'm assuming were Ben's actions"

Max's head hung at that and gave a heavyhearted sigh "please return to Plumber HQ for a full debriefing please" he said before hanging up "looks like I have to inform Ben's parents" he said to himself sadly before walking off.

* * *

Sandra was now in full blown tears while her husband Carl held her, Max had delivered the news about Ben being controlled to be a murderer by one of the most dangerous beings in the universe "dad, tell me is there any way we'll be able to get our son back" Carl asked

"honestly son I don't know, we'd have to get him back first so we can find out what they did to him, they used paralysis guns on him but they apparently had no effect on him"

"perhaps I could shed some light on the matter" a voice said they looked down and saw

"Azmuth?!" Max said in surprise

"yes" he then turned to Carl and Sandra "so you're the parents of young Benjamin, first off my condolences on the current situation with your son"

"Azmuth, so you're the one who made the Omnitrix and saved his life?" Carl asked

"indeed I am, but we have more important matters at the moment, I noticed recently that some alterations were made to the cybernetic attachments we gave to your son, one of the most significant was that his arm had been modified into a weapon of mass destruction with a nearly unlimited energy source, the second is the reason his attitude has changed so much, he has had a poorly made device implanted into the remaining part of his brain in order to make him follow the voice commands of certain beings without question while also suppressing all emotions except for anger, rage, joy, and bloodlust" he said getting looks of shock from everyone "and because the device is poorly made it's having negative and possibly permanent effects on Ben's mental state, I fear that if he doesn't get the device removed soon the Ben Tennyson you know will be gone and replaced with the most deadliest being in the universe" Azmuth explained

"is there anything you can do?" Sandra asked

"unfortunately ma'am because the device in your sons brain isn't Galvan tech we can't disable it, it has to be physically taken out in order to stop it, however I've managed to disable his whole arm as well as the Omnitrix so that will hopefully put a stop to his destruction for a while until we're able to get him back to normal" Azmuth replied

"is there any way that you can think of that we can possibly get him back without any casualties?" Max asked

"from what I can think of at this time no, seeing as how a lot of his strongest aliens are immune to paralysis shocks, which you should have taken into account in the first place, your best bet would be to use a knock out bomb on him, however the risk of casualties is still highly likely" Azmuth said

"how long until Ben's mental state get's permanent damage" Max asked

"well if he keeps up his murderous rampage I'd say 3 days 14 hours, give or take 4 days" Azmuth replied

"a-are you sure" Sandra asked

"are you questioning the greatest mind in 3 possibly 5 galaxies?" Azmuth asked Carl and Sandra looked at Max who nodded "don't worry if we do manage to get your son back my medical staff and I will do everything we can to try and return him back to normal" Azmuth assured

"thank you Azmuth" Carl said

"you're welcome" he then turned to Max "it's best you inform everyone on the situation"

"I will" Max replied

"good" he then pulled out a small remote and pressed a button on it before disappearing

"well I'm heading back to Plumber HQ to inform them on the full situation, will you two be alright?" he asked, Carl and Sandra nodded before Max left.

Meanwhile

A furious Ben was stomping through Vilgax's Palace leaving foot prints as he did, his left arm now hung limply at his side, he had been training with (destroying) drones when suddenly his arm just went limp and the Omnitrix wouldn't work. He was now heading towards the lab where he knew the giant brain crab would be, kicking the door open he stomped over to the now scared Dr. Psychobos "you, fix, arm, now" while pointing to his limp arm

Dr. Psychobos smiled at this "oh so your most deadliest weapon isn't working anymore what a shame" he said as he turned around and grabbed a tool off of his work bench. However before he could turn around he was hit hard in the side and sent tumbling, as he tried to get up he was pinned down to the ground by Ben's foot and had the blades on his gauntlet an inch from his face

"attack and die, now fix or die" Ben said with a look of rage on his face

"y-yes of course" Dr. Psychobos said as Ben took his foot off of him and sat on the operating table, Dr. Psychobos quickly got to his feet and immediately began working on Ben's arm, after just a few minutes of searching he found the problem "ah very cleaver, using a transceiver to disable your arm automatically, but not cleaver enough" Dr. Psychobos said as he carefully removed the transceiver. As soon as the transceiver was removed the Omnitrix lit up and Ben flexed his arm

"good" he said as Dr. Psychobos closed Ben's arm back up

"I hope you are pleased with my work" he asked

"yes" Ben replied before he kicked Dr. Psychobos across the room and left laughing. Unfortunately even though the transceiver had been removed from Ben it was still active so for all the Galvan's knew Ben's arm was still disabled.


	9. It Begins

In his throne room Vilgax himself was getting ready to begin his plan of universal conquest, he planned to take over Khoros first followed by Appoplexia and then Teslavorr just as starters, all he was waiting on now was Dr. Psychobos to finish with the teleporter that would take him to anywhere in the universe at the mere push of a button. "Thanks to Tennyson being under my control I shale soon rule the universe with no one to oppose me" he said to himself.

After another hour of waiting Dr. Psychobos scuttled in carrying something that looked like a silver watch "sorry about the wait m-master but I was t-temporarily in a life or death situation" Dr. Psychobos

"what happened?" he asked, Dr. Psychobos gave Vilgax a quick rundown on what had happened between him and Ben and then explained how the teleporter worked as he put it on Vilgax's wrist, Vilgax gave an unsure look to Dr. Psychobos "send a drone to retrieve Tennyson" he ordered Dr. Psychobos leaned forward as if to nod before he scuttled out.

He re-entered a few minutes later with a scowling Ben "yes master? what me do for you?" he asked with his arms crossed, Vilgax noticed that Ben wasn't kneeling before him like he usually did and that his speech was that of someone with brain damage

"you and I are to begin our universal conquest immediately" he said as he stood up and walked up to Ben "so I want you to kill every inhabit you see until they're ether all dead or surrender and acknowledge that I am their ruler and must obey me, but only start killing when I say so, do you understand" Vilgax ordered

"yes I will master I do" Ben replied

"good" turning on the teleporter he put a hand on Ben's head and said "Khoros, Gar Red Winds fortress" he said and in an instant they found themselves in Gar's throne room.

Immediately recognising Vilgax all guards in the room drew their weapons ready to attack "Vilgax, what brings you here?" Gar asked in disgust

"I've come here to make a deal with you, acknowledge me as ruler of your planet and I'll let you all live" he ordered firmly

"Vilgax, even you don't stand a chance against 20 Tetramand's plus myself" Gar stated

"I know, that's why I'm going to let my associate fight against you all" everyone laughed at this

"do you honestly think a child could beat all of us"

"this isn't just any child this is the child that wields the most powerful device in the universe" Vilgax said before turning to Ben "kill everyone except Gar" he then activated the teleporter and said "Vilgaxia" before he disappeared

Ben's psychopathic look returned and he laughed before he activated his Omnitrix and pressed down on it and in a flash of green he turned into "Benvicktor! Hmm that lame name ooo ooo me know" he said as the Tetramand guards advanced on him and his conductor coils sparked with electricity "Frankenstrike!" he said and he punched the ground sending bolts of green electricity shooting out and zapping 5 Tetramand's making them fall to the ground unconscious.

Dodging a punch he gave the Tetramand an uppercut before turning around and blocking a punch which sent him skidding back on his feet when he stopped he began rubbing his hands together rapidly while the Tetramand that had punched him as well as another charged at him while holding spears he dodged the spears and thrust both hands forward "clear" he said and both hands slammed into their chests sending a huge burst of electricity to course through their bodies, burning them to crisps. Frankenstrike's hands glowed green with electricity, he then put them together and when he pulled them a part a glowing green ball appeared that rapidly grew in size and he then launched it at three Tetramand's, due to the amount of electricity in the ball the three Tetramand's were disintegrated upon contact. He then stomped on 3 heads of the 5 downed Tetramand's crushing them and killing them before he picked up the fourth one and used him as a shield as four spears impaled his body killing him.

Frankenstrike then touched is Omnitrix symbol and turned into "Diamondhead!" he then fired a huge diamond from his hand which impaled the Tetramand that had tried to stab him through the chest taking out his heart and a lung. As he fell back Diamondhead made his arm razor thin and decapitated the last of the downed Tetramand's, firing diamonds at the last 9 guards they raised their shields for defence. When one of the guard stopped hearing diamond hitting his shield he lowered it only to have Diamondhead's now pointed arm pierce right through his head, Diamondhead laughed as he tore off the guards head and then used the guards own shield to slice him in half vertically.

Using the same shield Diamond head threw it like frizbee and it sliced another guard in half, pressing the Omnitrix again this time he turned into "Heatblast!" he shouted he the turned to the remaining 7 guards yellow flames engulfed Heatblast before they turned bright white he then shot a stream of white hot flames out of his right hand which engulfed two guards and melted their weapons and armour as well as turned their bodies to ashes. As he walked over to the 6 remaining guard his Omnitrix began beeping until he turned back to normal, Ben looked at hit normal body and growled angrily the remaining guards who just moments ago had been scared were now sneering now that he was just a little kid again they could take him down easily, however he was about to prove them wrong.

Looking down Ben saw that the second guard he had cut in half earlier was still alive, giggling Ben jumped up in the air spun around and came back down planting both knees into the guards neck, crushing it and killing him with the psychopathic look on his face again he raised up his cybernetic hand and said "5 to go" before he turned his fingers into swords and he shot forward at an incredible speed now appearing behind them, he then retracted his swords and as soon as his fingers were back to normal two of the guards fell to pieces and a third ones head fell off. The two remaining guards were now frozen in fear as Ben turned to them and was about to kill them when suddenly it felt like something burst inside his head "gah ahhh" he screamed out now in horrific pain while holding his head, it felt like a bomb had gone off inside of his head while the words "kill everyone" kept repeating over and over.

Vilgax had reappeared and after observing the damage Ben had done he had began engaging Gar in battle, as he fought Gar he heard Ben screaming but ignored it due to him having more important things to worry about. The remaining 2 guards just looked at Ben in confusion, one moment this monster had just taken out 18 of their comrades without breaking a sweat and now he was on the ground writhing in agony, deciding not to tempt fate the 2 guards ran over to help their leader who was still fighting Vilgax.

With one more pop the pain in Ben's head subsided, but the damage had been done, with a demented look now plastered on his face, Ben turned his cybernetic fingers into swords and with incredible speed began slicing and eating the last 2 guards before they could reach their leader. By the time he was done he looked at Vilgax and saw that Gar had all four arms wrapped around him and was attempting to crush him "I'm not a violent man and I hate to kill, but you're an exception!" Gar said as he squeezed tighter before he felt a horrific pain in his lower left arm which was followed by a loud thud. Looking down both Vilgax and Gar saw Gar's now severed arm on the ground, Gar let go of Vilgax and howled in pain, putting some distance between them Vilgax watched as the demented looking Ben leapt up on Gar, broke off one of the horns on Gar's helmet and gouged his lower-left eye out with it and finished the assault a slash on Gar's top left arm from his gauntlet and a kick to the chest that sent Gar flying back and crash into a wall.

Vilgax sneered "excellent work Ten-" he stopped as he saw Ben pointing to the teleporter now on his cybernetic arm just above the Omnitrix "Tennyson, give me the teleporter back now" Vilgax ordered

Ben just wagged his finger while showing his razor sharp Duranite teeth "uh, uh, uh, you teach Ben to do lots of good things but now Ben thinks it's time for squidy to go bye, bye, bye" Ben said as he raised his hand

"the mind control device must have malfunctioned" Vilgax said while pulling out his sword, he then charged at Ben hoping to land a killing blow

"bye, bye!" Ben said and he unleashed a massive blast that not only obliterated Vilgax but over half of the red wind kingdom as well. Laughing dementedly as he gazed at his destruction he pressed the button on his new teleporter "another town" and in a flash he disappeared.

Having heard what Vilgax had said Gar thought to himself 'with that kid able to teleport anywhere in an instant, the whole universe is doomed' the last thing he heard was a young girls voice shout out "Father!" before everything went black.

For the next hour no one on Khoros was safe from Ben's destructive rampage, if he wasn't killing the inhabitants in his normal state he was using his aliens to torture them and thanks to Way Big he flattened towns easily by rolling on them. Looking at the overall destruction of his 12th village he put his finger on his chin and hummed "hmm" he then activated the randomiser on the settings and said "new planet" then in a flash he disappeared and reappeared in what looked like a jungle "destination planet Terradino" the teleporter said in a feminine computer voice which was followed by a loud squawk from above.

Ben looked up slightly and watched as a creature that looked cross between a pterodactyl and a glider landed "*squawk* greetings stranger what brings you here" it asked kindly Ben responded by raising his arm and blasting a hole right through its chest, killing it instantly. Ben burst out laughing before he activated the rockets in his feet and flew off to find more creatures to kill.

1 week later

Word spread throughout the galaxy about a boy that had the ability to transform into any kind of alien that was going from planet to planet wiping out nearly all inhabitants and cities and for the past 3 days he had been destroying the planets he had terrorised as well bringing a current total of 30 planets destroyed and 54 other planets devastated by his attacks. Max was in a state of great distress he had just finished talking with Magistrata who had made it official that Ben was now labelled as a wanted criminal for crimes against the universe as a whole, Max had pleaded with Magistrata to not let Ben be labelled as a criminal but unfortunately the decision had been final, Max was now sitting on the couch in Plumber HQ lounge thinking that the next time he encountered his grandson he had to ether arrest him or... he just couldn't think of the other option.

"hi Grandpa" Max looked at the door way and saw...

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I came by to see you and to find out what's happening with Ben" she said and she sat down next to him

Max gave a sigh "because of what Ben's done he's been labelled as a wanted criminal"

"WHAT! But it's not Ben's fault it's all Vilgax's!"

"I know but regardless Magistrata, the head of all Plumbers, has made the final decision, Ben is to ether be arrested or...terminated"

Gwen gasped at that before she hung her head "Grandpa, do you think its possible that Ben might listen to us and stop what he's doing?"

"it's hard to tell but I'm hoping that that'll happen if he comes here"

"I'm actually surprised that he hasn't come to Earth yet"

"same here and I have a feeling that it won't be good if he does"

"Grandpa if we do manage to get Ben back and turn him back to normal would he still be arrested and sent to prison"

"I don't know Gwen, but what I do know is that Ben will most likely sent to the null void instead"

"...and there's no way to change Ben's fate now?"

"No Gwen, it will honestly take a miracle for Ben to get out of this situation unscathed"


	10. Destination: Earth

On the planet Aldabra Heatblast stood in the centre of a burnt field "all planet burned" he said while dusting his hands before walking over and sitting on the carcase of what looked like a giant turtle, a beeping was heard and in a flash he was back to normal. Waiting for a bit the Omnitrix turned green again, scanning through the aliens he saw the silhouette of one he hadn't seen before, pressing down on it there was a bright green flash and in his place was a humanoid alien whose entire body was solid black with tiny white star-like spots all over it, giving it the appearance of a starry night sky, its hands were white, and his forehead bore three horns.

Ben now found himself floating in space with two giant green faces floating in front of him "greetings young one we are so pleased that you can finally join us, now you are one of three" the female face said

"who are you?" Ben asked

"we are one of the most powerful beings in the universe" the female face said

"because we are the most deliberative" the male face said

"you help me kill better?" Ben asked

the two faces looked at each other before looking back to Ben "no, how did you get that?" the male face asked making Ben cross his arms.

"I am Serena the voice of love and compassion" the female face said

"and I'm Bellicus the voice of rage and aggression, you're supposed to be the voice of reason!" Bellicus roared, Ben instantly fired an energy blast at Bellicus making a large cut in his cheek "gah! Grr, you little brat!" he roared again before Ben floated up to his face and aimed his hand at Bellicus

"never yell at me!" he threatened with a look that actually slightly intimidated Bellicus.

Serena was really unnerved by this slight turn of events "well then um Bellicus and I have been locked in an eternal argument and we've been looking for a tie breaker"

"what powers you have?" Ben asked with his arms now crossed

"we can change the very fabric of existence" Serena stated

"you make me super strong now!" Ben demanded

"sorry kid it doesn't work like that we have to put it to a vote is there a second?"

"..."

"motion defeated"

"so for this alien to do stuff two have to say yes?"

"that's how it works"

Ben shrugged before he fired an energy blast that completely obliterated Bellicus "BELLICUS!" Serena screamed

Ben then turned to Serena "do what me say or you die like him, now make me super strong!" Ben demanded

"m-motion carried" Serena said and in an instant Ben's muscles bulked up a bit making them slightly more defined

"yay, now turn me back to normal" Ben said

"m-motion carried" Serena said and in a flash Ben found himself back on the turtle, testing out his new strength using his organic arm he picked up the corpse with his normal arm like it was as light as a feather and hurled it sending it flying for a good mile, Ben laughed and flew up in the air making a ball of energy in his hand as he did once he was high enough he threw the ball straight down and teleported off the planet which blew up a minute later.

Ben reappeared in the middle of a city street "planet destination Earth" the teleporter said

"Earth...home" he said before he began laughing, his laughing was cut short though as a car honked loudly at him. Ben turned to face the car and scowled "you be quiet!" he said before he reared both arms back and thrust them forward smashing them into the front of the car which sent it flying back and causing a massive pileup with the many cars behind it. Raising his arm his cybernetic eye flipped up revealing a zoom in scope which began protruding out, once his aim was locked he fired an energy ball which shot forward and blew the whole pile to pieces. People begin running and screaming while Ben just laughed retracting his scope he turned his fingers into blades and began slicing people to pieces "die, die, die" he said as he cut people to ribbons and with it being New York there were A LOT of people.

After wiping out 30 police men with a single blast he happily walked along the streets while constantly firing energy beams from his index finger, he soon came to a stop however when he found himself now standing in front of the biggest candy shop he had ever seen, with a joyful cheer he leapt through the window and began going to town on all of the candy. Police soon surrounded the store with guns drawn "this is the police come out and surrender quietly or we will open fire" an officer said but Ben wasn't listening he was too busy pouring pixy stick mix into his mouth.

A warning shot was fired which struck the pixy stick mixer causing sugar to pour on the floor, with a growl Ben picked up the pixy stick mixer and hurled it at the police force which distracted them long enough for Ben to fire another energy blast that completely obliterated the force outside, with a giggle Ben made his way over to the gummy section. After another attempt to stop him Ben gave a yell of anger before activating his Omnitrix and turning into Way Big, needless to say the police didn't stand a chance against him. Way big constantly smashed into or through buildings which resulted in some domino like effects that caused even more buildings to fall down, leaping high up into the air he curled up into a ball as he got ready to do a major cannonball in the city.

As he came down a beeping was heard before he turned back to normal quickly activating the jets in his feet he came to a stop and was now floating above the city "hmm they go bye, bye, bye now" he said he then flew out onto the water in Smithtown Bay and activated his zoom in scope he kept going back until he had nearly all of Brooklyn in his view locking on target he raised his hand and began charging up an energy ball.

Ben was putting so much energy into the attack that is arm was sparking and shaking "die" Ben muttered and he unleashed a massive energy beam was 3 times the size of Brooklyn, the beam tore across most of the USA before branching off into space. When the beam finally stopped Ben looked at his handy work and began cheering with joy "oh yeah, oh yeah, Ben bad, Ben bad" he said before he activated his Omnitrix and turned into a small red, humanoid, manta ray like alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Omnitrix symbol "Jetray!" he said before he shot off at supersonic speed to find more things to destroy.

Back at Plumber HQ

Gwen was just getting up from the couch to leave when a massive quake knocked her off her feet this was soon followed by alarms going off "what's happening Grandpa?" she asked

"I have an idea, and I hope to god I'm wrong" he said as he stood up and helped Gwen up to her feet before they headed to the main console area. "Patelliday what's the situation?" Max ask

"apparently someone or something just made a massive trail of destruction stretching from New York to New Orleans before it went into space and destroyed 3 of our satellites"

"you don't suppose that it's Ben do you?"

"well I'm not going to rule that possibility out"

"Magister Patelliday" the Plumber Patelliday had rescued from space started

"yes Agent Shampa"

"our scans are showing that there are now massive fires breaking out in the African Savannah"

"use the satellites to zoom in" Max ordered the screen zoomed in and the could now see Ben as Heatblast setting fire to the grass lands

"well its him, what's should we do Max" Patelliday asked

"take him out by any means necessary" he said in a greatly depressed tone, they then watched in surprise as he touched his Omnitrix symbol and turned into an alien they had never seen before (Jetray)

"what alien is that?!" Gwen said in surprise before Ben disappeared in a red blur.

Now appearing in Sydney Australia he landed on top of a building that looked like a UFO had been impaled on a spike before he turned back to normal "hmm" he said before he began tearing off pieces of the tower and began eating it. After 10 minutes of eating he stopped and turned his fingers into swords, he was about to dive off and go on a hacking spree when a slight thought came to him. Concentrating energy to his sword fingers they began to glow, he then swung his arm and 5 long arced lines of energy came out and struck a skyscraper causing it to fall as it was cut in half. At first Ben was shocked but then he began to laugh and he began doing it to every single building he could see.

After just 10 minutes Ben had levelled all of Sydney and had killed over half of the population in the process "hmm what Ben do now" he said as he looked at all of the destruction he had caused, activating his Omnitrix he began looking through his aliens when he heard lasers warming up looking up he saw that he was surrounded by Plumber's "Ben Tennyson you are hereby under arrest for crimes against the Universe, surrender quietly or we'll open fire" the lead Plumber said Ben grinned before he pressed down on the Omnitrix and in a flash he turned into Diamondhead.

The Plumbers opened fire on Ben but the lasers just bounced off of him, giving a taunting yawn, Diamondhead's arm extended and impaled a Plumber through the chest. The other Plumbers stopped firing at this before Diamondhead made his arm razor thin and he spun around, slicing every plumber in half as he did, when he stopped spinning he retracted his now blood covered arm and took a bow. Pressing down on the Omnitrix he turned back into Jetray and flew off and arrived at a theme park "Movie World?" he then saw all of the rides and laughed with joy landing on the ground his Omnitrix timed out and he turned back to normal.

As he walked around he saw that a line of rollercoaster cars was starting to be pulled up the rail, with a grin he activated the rockets in his feet and flew over to it. Landing on the track at the top he put his normal hand out and stopped the cars making the mechanism hoisting them up groan, turning his index finger on his cybernetic hand into a sword he decapitated the two teenagers in the front of the front car, leaping up into the front seat Ben tossed out the two headless corpses as the cars began to move again before they plunged down the tracks. The only people not screaming from the ride itself were the two girls behind Ben that had seen what he had done.

Once the ride was over Ben leapt out of his seat and rushed over to a low section of track, he saw the other cars coming and turned his fingers into swords before sticking them out in front of the tracks. He watched with glee as everyone was decapitated thanks to his swords, with a laugh he flew up while making an energy ball and threw it down blowing the whole roller coaster to bits which in turn sent bits of metal flying in all directions that killed a lot of people. Flying over to another rollercoaster he landed on the track and saw that his Omnitrix was glowing green again activating it he selected the best alien he could think of for this situation.

Pressing down on the dial there was a flash and in Ben's place was "Cannonbolt!" he said, he then curled into a ball and began rolling down the track, he smashed into 3 sets of cars injuring a lot of the people in them before he busted through the tracks and began rolling around the park, destroying everything in his path. He finally came to a stop when the last structure in the park collapsed and he turned back to normal, Ben looked around at all of the destruction and the hurt/dead people. With a psychopathic laugh he flew up into the air and fired an energy blast straight down that completely obliterated the entire area. Looking down at the crater where the theme park used to be Ben burst out laughing again and flew off to cause more murder and mayhem.

Due to Ben's speed the Plumber's were unable to lock onto his location so that they could ether capture him or kill him, one minute he'd be in Russia and the next he'd be in France "any idea where he is now?" Max asked, as the plumbers at the computer terminal typed away furiously until

"he's here in California" one of them said

"is he in Bell-" Max didn't get to finish his sentence as several explosion's happened in the base followed by Ben bursting through the computer screen

"the boy is back in town" he said before he opened fire on most of the Plumbers killing them instantly. Ben then shot forward, grabbing Shampa as he did "hey Ben remember you" he said and he slammed Shampa into the elevator in the centre of the base with such force that he broke it and made the shaft fall back and crashed into the platform behind it that caused a chain reaction as all of the platforms started to buckle and break. Ben was about to tear Shampa's head off when he heard a familiar scream, turning his eyes went wide in shock as he saw Gwen now holding on for dear life in the edge of the collapsed platform "Gwen!" Ben shouted letting go of Shampa he shot towards Gwen. With another jerk the platform collapsed even more making Gwen lose her grip and fall, Gwen screamed as she fell with the platform she had been holding on to coming down with her.

Gwen closed her eyes waiting for the impact but instead she felt someone catch her in their arms, opening her eyes she saw a concerned looking Ben holding her "you okay?" he asked

"yes thank you Ben" she said and she hugged him Ben started to get a very bad headache at this slowly floating down he landed on the ground and put Gwen back on her feet. As soon as he let her go he began screaming himself while holding his head in agony, the device in his head was trying to force him to kill Gwen but Ben was forcing it not too, with a loud bang in his head he screamed louder as an even greater amount of pain washed over him.

Gwen could only watch helplessly as her cousin was screaming in pain "it hurts, it hurt's" he repeated over and over until he finally touched his teleporter and screamed "next planet!" and in a flash he was gone leaving Gwen to mull over what just happened.

Ben reappeared in a grassy meadow and gave a sigh of relief that the pain was quickly going away until it was gone "man that hurt" he said before he looked around the area seeing what looked like a town in the distance he activated his Omnitrix and selected an alien before pressing it down which was followed by a flash of green "XLR8!" he shouted before he shot off towards the town.


	11. The Road To Recovery

**Note: i've added a cover picture for what Ben looks like in my story.**

Civilisations and planets fell at Ben's hands, no one was able to stand up to his might Plumbers and other types of forces tried to take him out but they were like ants compared to a dinosaur when it came to Ben's might. The boy in question had just finished destroying his 103 planet when after teleporting a way found himself on a planet completely littered with treasure and valuable objects that stretched as far as the eye could see. Looking up he could see a dim yellow light above that was what he guessed was the sun that the planet orbited "who left this all here?" he asked, he got his answer when a massive swirling vortex appeared above him before a ship came out of it.

Ben watched as the ship sailed for a bit before landing in a clearing, using his super speed he arrived at the ship and saw aliens start appearing all of them holding armfuls of treasure "har, har another successful plundering me boys" an alien whom Ben recognised as "Captain Dagger?" he said he then got a weird feeling it was kind of like the joy he got when he killed and destroyed but it was different he then started to get a horrific pain in his head which in turn caused him to cry out.

Ben's cries of pain immediately alerted the dagger pirates, dropping their treasure they pulled out their weapons ready to attack when they saw the person who had made the cries was clearly rolling around in pain. As they approached Dagger's eyes opened wide as he recognised the figure "Benny!" he exclaimed, Ben looked at Dagger and mouthed 'help me' before he finally passed out. !t wasn't long before Ben was in the medical bay on Dagger's ship while the ship's doctor, a green Cerebrocrustacean, was examining Ben's head "any clue as to what happened to him Snips" Dagger asked

"hmm it seems to me that he's had someone tampering with the circuitry in his head and has done something to the remaining part of his brain" Snips said

"can ye fix it?"

"I'll be honest I can only do so much here in order for him to make a complete recovery he'd have to go to a proper medical facility"

"just do what ye can" Dagger said and he left the medical bay while Snips got to work.

It was a tiring process but Snips was able to remove the mind control device from Ben's brain "wow he is one really lucky little boy" he said as he examined the broken device "this thing in its current condition should have killed him" he then put the device to the side and continued fixing what he could. When he was done he sealed up Ben's head and then began examining Ben's body for anymore problems, the biggest and most infuriating surprise he got was when he opened Ben's mouth and saw his mouth filled with sharp teeth made of Duranite "Psychobos" he growled out while thinking about what he'd do to him the next time he saw him. Once Snips had finished to his surprise Ben woke up, he tried to sit up but he was gently pushed back down by a large claw "try not to move Benny you've just had brain surgery so I don't want you to be moving too much for a while okay?" Snips said in a calm tone

"who are you and where am I" Ben asked

"I'm Snips and you're in the medical bay of the Dagger pirates"

"Dagger Pirates? But how?"

"you can ask questions later right now I need you to get some rest okay?" Ben nodded before he closed his eyes and was soon asleep, Snips then left the medical bay and headed off to inform Captain Dagger about Ben's condition.

When Dagger got the news he was furious "I may be one of the baddest men in the Universe but mutilating a child like that is horrific even by my standards" he said

"and I know the man or crab should I say who did it, his name is Psychobos and he's a mutant Cerebrocrustacean who's more into the evil genius thing"

"and you're sure it's im"

"positive I saw him working on the stuff that Ben's teeth are made of"

"well then once I get through with this Psychobos e'll be looking down the business end of a shrimp fork"

"I'm sure he will, but to a more important subject we should get him to Galvan Prime so they can fix the things I can't"

Dagger put his hand on Snips "you're da best damn doctor I've ever known, I'm sure you've placed Benny in the green zone with your skills" he then hollered out "all ands to deck!" as his crew got to the deck "we're shippin out to Galvan Prime!" he called out and they got the ship ready a swirling vortex appeared in front of the ship followed by the jets in the back firing up and blasting them forward into the vortex which closed behind them seconds later they were on Galvan Prime and were sailing towards the biggest city which happened to be where Azmuth resided.

Before they arrived at the city however they were greeted by the Galvan guards "Captain Dagger you and your crew are under arrest, stop your ship and surrender peacefully or we'll open fire" one of the guards said

"yeh you see bout that, we currently have the wielder of thee Omnitrix on board and we were oping you'd let us drop im off in exchange for letting us go peacefully" Dagger said as they arrived in the city

"you have Ben Tennyson on board?" the guard asked

"aye that we do" Dagger said as the ship finally came to a stop in the city "oh and by the way you're really great at your job" Dagger said while gesturing that they were currently in the city "now come on Benny boy need elp" he said and he headed to the medical bay with the Galvan guards following him.

The guard were shocked to see that Dagger was telling the truth as they saw Ben sleeping on the gurney "let us go without a assle and ye can ave im" Dagger said

"first thinker Azmuth isn't going to be happy about this but fine you can go" the guard said he then pulled out a small microphone and said "prepare for large human boy with head trauma" he called into it he then pressed a button on his jet pack and a beam came out of his blasters that hit Ben and made him disappear

"okay you're free to go"

"good, oh and if ye get the chance tell Benny that me offer still stands" Dagger said the guard nodded and motioned for the other guards to leave "alright men let's get outa ere" Dagger said and as soon as the Galvan Guards were off the ship the ship flew up and disappeared into another vortex which closed behind it.

The Galvan doctors were quite shocked when they found out that the human boy in question was none other than the newly dubbed "Terror of the Universe" Ben Tennyson, strapping him down securely just in case putting him under anaesthetic the opened up his head and saw the damage "well I must say that that doctor did a fairly decent job on Ben's head but he still needs a lot more work done" the head surgeon said while observing Ben's brain "okay let's get to work" he added and they began trying to restore Ben's head and mind back to the way they were before.

After 20 minutes of work Azmuth arrived "so what's the damage?" he asked

"we've managed to remove all of the shrapnel embedded in his brain as well as restored the damaged parts however we're currently unsure at how his mental state will be thanks to all of these events" the doctor replied

Azmuth looked at Ben and sighed "even if he does make a full recovery what kind of life would he have, he's now considered one of the 8 most dangerous beings in the universe now and will most likely be arrested as soon as he returns to Earth" Azmuth said

"I take it you're going to contact his family?" the doctor asked

"yes I will" he replied he took one last look at Ben before turning around and leaving. After another 10 minutes of work the doctor's closed up Ben's head and declared it a major success considering the damage, now all they had to do was wait for Ben to wake up.

3 hours later

When Ben finally woke up he found himself in a familiar high-tech looking room "huh? Galvan Prime, but how did I get here?" he asked

"for reasons even I don't know why, the Dagger Pirates brought you here" Azmuth said as he now stood on Ben's bed

"Azmuth" he said still confused as to what was going on

'oh boy' Azmuth thought "Ben do you recall any of the things you did while you were under mind control?" he asked

Ben thought for a bit before all of the memories came flooding back, all of the killing, all of the destruction, all of it "yes I remember" he said in a quiet tone

"Ben your family knows the reason as to why you did the things you did so they don't blame you in the least 'sigh' unfortunately you're now considered one of the 8 most dangerous beings in the universe and you're feared on many worlds now" Azmuth said Ben just curled up into a ball and cried "and thanks to Magistrata you're now wanted dead or alive" Azmuth said only adding to Ben's sadness "and before you ask no there's nothing I can do about it, I may be a genius but not even I can do the impossible" Azmuth finished before he began to leave to get Ben's family

"impossible" Ben's eyes widened "Azmuth you are a genius!" he said with a surprising amount of enthusiasm activating his Omnitrix he selected the alien he was looking for and pressed down on it.

This time it was Azmuth's eyes that went wide as he saw a Celestialsapien now lying on the bed "well I'll be darned" Azmuth said quietly to himself.

Meanwhile

Ben now found himself floating in front of a scared Serena "Ben Tennyson so nice to see you again, how may I help you this time?" asked

"Serena I need you to restore every planet I destroyed or ruined back to normal please" he requested kindly

not wanting to question Ben's change of heart she fulfilled his demand "motion carried" she said in a slightly happy voice, all over the universe planets reappeared in bright blinding flashes of light "there you go all planets have been restored"

"thank you now I want everyone and everything I killed to be brought back to life except for Vilgax"

"motion carried" and in a flash of light Bellicus reappeared appeared "Bellicus!" Serena exclaimed in joy

"what, I'm back?" Bellicus asked

"yes and I'm really, really sorry for killing you, my mind wasn't in the best of conditions" Ben said Bellicus growled but chose to keep his mouth shut just encase "and one more thing I'd like to happen if you'll allow it, could you make it so that I'm not a wanted criminal please" Ben requested while looking down

Serena looked at Bellicus "seconded" she said

"grr motion carried" Bellicus growled out

"thank you so much" Ben said happily before disappearing.

In a flash Ben reappeared back in the Galvan hospital "so what did you get your Celestialsapien to do?" Azmuth asked

"I had Serena bring back every planet I destroyed and have everyone and everything I killed to be brought back to life, oh and not be a wanted criminal" Ben said

"that was actually pretty smart idea for you however what I don't understand is how you were able to access the Celestialsapien DNA, it wasn't meant to be unlocked to you until much later when you would have been mature enough to activate it"

"well I was just fiddling around with the Omnitrix and he just popped up, speaking of which..." he extended his arm out to Azmuth "I want you to remove the Omnitrix from my arm please" Ben said Azmuth looked at the Omnitrix embedded in Ben's arm and then at Ben's pleading face.

Hopping on Ben's arm he walked up it and put his hands on it "are you sure about this Ben?" he asked, Ben nodded and with a twist Azmuth removed the Omnitrix from Ben's arm "thank you Azmuth" Ben said with a small smile

"you're welcome Ben" he said and left before Ben could ask any questions.

Once he was outside the room he pulled out a remote and pressed the buttons on it, then one by one his Ben's parents, Max and Gwen appeared, Gwen being seated in a desk "what the?"they all asked in confusion.

Max then noticed Azmuth "Azmuth what's going on? Has Ben attacked Galvan Prime now?!" Max asked

"no, no nothing of the sort, he's actually in that room right now recovering" Azmuth replied, that bit of news shocked everyone

"so you were able to capture him?" surprisingly Carl asked

"no he was actually brought to us by, quite surprisingly, the infamous Dagger Pirates"

"are you serious!" Gwen exclaimed

"young girl has there ever been a time where I have not been serious?" Gwen didn't say anything "didn't think so, anyway the Dagger Pirates doctor removed the device that was causing Ben to behave the way he did, they brought him here where we did the rest to fix him up"

"so how is my baby?" Sandra asked

"surprisingly well considering all he's been through, however I'll have to do some tests to check his mental state first before I can let him go" Azmuth finished before turning back to the door "you may see him now but just try and go easy on him, he's still recovering" and he disappeared in a green flash.

Entering the room they saw Ben sitting up on his bed making an energy ball in his hand "probably should have gotten them to turn my arm back to normal, oh well too late for that" he said and the ball disappeared

"Ben!" he heard people call out he looked up and saw his family. Ben was shocked at first but then tears began flowing from his organic eye and he rush over to his parents and hugged them tightly while spewing apologies constantly, pretty soon everybody was in tears as they hugged Ben.

After a while Ben broke out of the group hug and looked at everyone "guys I'm truly sorry for everything I did" he said

"it's alright Ben Azmuth informed us earlier about what was wrong with you" Max said before his smile dropped "unfortunately you're now labelled as a wanted criminal" he added

"not anymore" Ben said now with a big smile on his face and he told them about the new alien he had unlocked and what he had it do

"so it'll be like none of this actually happened?" Gwen asked

"well everyone is going to remember what I did because I thought it would be wrong to just erase their memories, but my alien days are over anyway so I won't actually be visiting any of them" he said and he pointed to the now closed hatch where his Omnitrix used to be "I had Azmuth remove it so this kind of thing will never happen again"

"but what about your arm Ben?" Gwen asked having seen the kind of destruction it could cause

"well weapons like this can be obtained easier and with less of a hassle and the only reason anyone would come after me would be because of the Omnitrix anyway, so I thought it would be best to just let Azmuth keep it safe" Ben said

"that's a very adult thing to do Ben" his dad said with a smile while his mum nodded and hugged him again.

After a full day of testing Azmuth concluded that Ben's intelligence had decreased slightly bringing his smarts back to the way it was before he got his cybernetic parts but other than that there didn't appear to be any long term effects. They had tried to remove or modify Ben's teeth but all they succeeded in doing was breaking their equipment, Ben had told them that was okay with having teeth that made him look like Jaws and that he would eventually get used to them. When Ben was finally able to return to Earth he wasn't exactly given the warmest of welcomes, in fact everyone pretty much ran away from him screaming in terror which in turn caused him to become withdrawn from society and spent nearly all of his free time in his room.

This was starting to worry his parents "so dad is there any way we can possibly erase everyone's memory of Ben attacking Earth" Carl asked

"unfortunately not, while there are devices that can erase set memories we don't have one that could erase memories on a global scale" Max replied before a beeping sound was heard, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his plumber badge and activated it "Max Tennyson speaking"

"Max it's Driba, Blukic and I have just finished making a Global Memory Eraser Cannon"

"...you're kidding?"

"no, we noticed how everyone hated your grandson because of what he did so we thought we'd make a huge Memory Eraser Gun to make everyone forget what he did"

"yeah and then no one will hate him anymore" Blukic added

"we'll be over there a.s.a.p" Max replied before he put his badge back in his pocket "well looks like Ben is going to get his life back" Max said before he and his son got up and went to get Sandra and Ben.

Once inside they arrived at Plumber HQ they headed towards the lab where Blukic and Driba were waiting "finally we thought you'd never come" Driba said but a glare from Sandra quickly shut him up "*gulp* well anyway here's Global Memory Eraser Cannon" Driba stated while showing a small laser

"it may be small, but it sure does its job" Blukic said

"now I will warn you it doesn't work within 200 meters of the ray itself"

"which means pretty much everyone in Plumber HQ will remember what Ben did"

"I'll be back in a second" Ben said before activating his teleporter "my cousin Gwen Tennyson" and in a flash he disappeared and a minute later he returned holding hands with Gwen

"oh so that's how you were able to travel from planet to planet so fast" Blukic said

"yep it was the only good thing crabby ever made" Ben said with a grin on his face

"well shale we get started" Driba said as he walked over to the laser and activated it "hmm does 'Ben Tennyson's attack on Earth' sound right to you?" Driba asked

"yes that should work fine" Max said

"good, and here we go" Blukic said and he pressed the button for Driba. The end of the ray glowed brightly and with a loud boom a white wave of light washed over the earth permanently erasing every person's memories of Ben causing any kind of destruction or killing anyone.

"there we go, not a single person remembers Ben's attack" Driba said before their Global Memory Eraser Cannon crumbled to pieces "um we can fix this" Driba said

"no we can't it's in too many pieces" *poof* "and now it's on fire" Blukic said, with a sigh Max grabbed an extinguisher and put the fire out.

"Hmm I'll call an old buddy and see if your ray worked" he said as he pulled out his Plumber badge and left the lab, he returned a few minutes later "I spoke with my friend Wes Green and he says that all he remembers was finding the town he was in in ruins the other day" he said

"so it looks like wingus and dingus did something right for once" Sandra said before she hugged Ben "now you don't have to worry about anyone being scared of you sweetie"

"thank god" Ben said happily

Meanwhile

On planet Khoros Psyphon and Dr Psychobos were searching the outskirts of the red wind kingdom and putting little chunks of green flesh they found on the ground into tubes "so are you sure this'll work?" Psyphon asked

"p-positively, all we need is at least 3% of his b-body for my regeneration liquid to work on restoring our master back to life" Dr. Psychobos replied

"excellent soon lord Vilgax will return and take his place back as the ruler of Vilgaxia" Psyphon said with an evil grin.

The End.

* * *

And thus the end of this story, I would like to thank every single person who read all of my story all the way through to the end especially Dominate shadow225, ROCuevas and travass for reading my story all the way through, so until my next story, peace out ^_^


End file.
